The Other Side of the Wall
by Demoneyes 14
Summary: On the border of Airyglyph and Aquios is a wall used to separate the two countries. Watch as Albel and Nel go through life together, learning that there is not all evil on the other side of the wall. Chapter 11 is up! Alnel
1. Encounter

**The Other Side of the Wall**

An Albel/Nel fic that happens before Fayt appears and all that stuff. On the border Aquaria and Airyglyph, a massive wall has been built to separate the two countries during war. Watch as Albel and Nel go through their childhood, learning that the people on the other side of the wall aren't as evil as they are said to be…

It was the middle of the night when a six-year-old Albel Nox crept through the fields to the border of Airyglyph. His parents had told him time and time again that he was not allowed to go near the wall, for horrible people on the other side could kill him. But Albel was not the kind to obey his parents very often. Curiosity always overwhelmed him and soon he would be where he was not supposed to go.

Now, this was Albel's first time actually sneaking to the border. In most cases, he wandered the village and stargazed out in the fields, but his adventurous nature got the better of him this night. The young boy, who lived in the castle with his parents, had been training for the dragon ceremony that would happen in a few years. He was already a good fighter, but his mother always forced him to study. He himself was like his mother when it came to writing. He was left-handed, just like his mom. He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed writing and studying with his mother almost as much as he loved to practice fighting and with his father.

They said that he got his adventurous instinct from his mother's side. She had always been brave. She had found her lost kitten down in the dungeons when she was seven. She truly was brave.

And his father… that's where he got his temper from. He had always been short-tempered and a quick tongue, although Albel could hold it back.

Albel neared a part of the wall that was hidden by a tree and a few shrubs. His friends had told him of a hole that was hidden behind it, and so he, being as curious and nosy as he was, had to see it for himself. He did indeed find it, and it was quite big, too. He could most likely fit his head through it.

He knew better than that, though. He had gotten his head stuck in holes in the dungeon walls and he would be stuck there for an hour or so until some passerby found him and helped him out.

But that was not the reason he was here. He wanted to see the other side… He wanted to see Aquaria.

Rumors spread among the kids that Aquaria was one of the most evil places there was. People that lived there were horrible, ugly monsters that loved nothing more than to eat your insides and hang your skulls out for decoration.

But what he saw surprised him. It was nothing like they had said. Their villages looked just like the ones in Airyglyph! But you could never tell. It could easily be an illusion.

He then looked towards the fields. They were wide and rolling, just like his own. Flowers that bloomed in the day were closed, while the shine from foxfire mushrooms shimmered under the trees.

Then he noticed her…

A small girl about five years of age with bright red hair, laying down in the grass and staring at the sky. There was no way that she could be a monster. She was too… innocent looking. Even monsters in disguise had a hint of evil on them. This girl was absolutely pure from head to toe.

"Hey! Girl!" He called to her. The young child turned her head to face him, bright sapphire eyes glancing in his direction. "Over here!" He called again. This time, the girl stood up and walked over to him. She was wearing a simple white dress that flowed elegantly in the wind. When she saw the hole, she walked faster until she was in front of it. Then, crouching down, she replied to Albel's calls.

"Yes?" She asked curiously. Albel blinked, surprised that she had actually come.

"Are you trapped over there?" He asked worriedly. "Did somebody kidnap you?" The red-haired girl shook her head.

"Nope." She replied with a smile. Her voice was soft and sweet. No monster could have a voice like that.

"Then why are you over there?" The Airyglyph asked curiously.

"I live over here, silly!" She giggled.

"You don't look like a monster…" Albel said almost immediately. The redhead cast him a curious glance.

"Are you looking for monsters?" Albel shook his head.

"No… my friends just said that there are monsters on your side of the wall." He explained. "I wanted to see if it was true."

The small girl cast a glance over her shoulder. "I don't see any." She said with a smile. "There's nothing here."

A gentle smile spread across Albel's face. So they truly were all lies. Then what was the wall for? He would find out tomorrow morning.

"Hey… you didn't tell me your name." Albel pointed out. The red haired girl smiled.

"It's Nel." She replied. "What's yours?"

"Albel." He said with a grin. "Will you meet me tomorrow?"

& & & & &

"Woltar?"

Albel stepped towards the old man who was in the library studying. "Yes?" he asked, never turning away from his books. Albel managed to pull himself on the chair across from him; a curious look planted on his face.

"What's on the other side of that wall?" He asked innocently. Woltar tore away from his books glanced up at him in surprise.

"What's this all about?" He asked, shooting him a look of suspicion. Albel grinned.

"No reason!" He replied with a laugh. "Just wondering." Woltar sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"I guess you were bound to ask sometime…" He muttered. Albel sat on the edge on his seat, eager to hear what was so dangerous about that side of the wall. "On the other side of that wall is the city of Aquaria."

"I **KNOW** that!" Albel whined, slumping in his seat. "What a load of-" Woltar cut him off by hitting him on the head with one of his books.

"That's not the only reason, you dolt!" he barked. "Aquaria has been our enemy for generations! The people over on that side are traitors to us all!"

Albel could only gape at Woltar's outburst, completely forgetting about the throbbing pain on his head. When realization dawned on the old man, he quickly apologized and sat back down.

"Are they all bad?" He asked nervously, his thoughts lingering back to the red-haired girl. "Is every single one of them our enemy?" Woltar heaved out a sigh.

"No… several of them are innocent… they just live on the other side, not wishing for war… but be careful of who you trust if you ever meet an Aquarian."

"But how am I supposed to know if it's an Aquarian?" Albel asked hotly. "They look just like us in my opinion!" Woltar smiled at his debate. It was quite true… but he had to learn.

"Someday… when you're older, you'll understand."

Standing up, Woltar ruffled the young boy's already messy hair and walked out of the room, leaving Albel alone to think.

& & & & &

Albel crept through the fields for the second night in a row. Knowing that breaking a promise was always bad, he got out of the castle as soon as he could. He crept behind the tree and looked through the hole, finding Nel waiting patiently on the other side. She smiled at him when he appeared.

"What took you?" She asked curiously. Albel shrugged.

"My parents usually stay up late." He replied in an annoyed tone. Nel nodded in understanding.

"Nel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know why this wall is here?" The redhead nodded.

"It's to keep our enemies on the other side." She replied knowingly.

"Have you betrayed anyone?" He asked. She shook her head. "Hurt anybody?" Nel shook her head again. "Do you wish the war would end?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. Albel grinned.

"Well, then you aren't my enemy!"

TBC…

Yeah… my first Star Ocean's fic. If I screwed up on some bits, don't flame me please! I haven't played the game very much… only at my friend's house. That's why I did something like this… so it would be easier for me.

Review please!


	2. Chocolate Bananas

Wow! I never realized that my fic would be appreciated! I just wrote it because… well… I wanted to write one! lolz!

Anyway, if you thought the first one was cute, you'll love this one! I hope… heheh…

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate it! One thing that I couldn't help but laugh at was the fact that all but one of the ten or eleven reviews I received, each and every one of them had the word 'cute' in it somewhere! HA! That's great, yo!

Thanks again! Hope you like this one!

**Chapter 2: Chocolate Bananas**

Over the next few days, Albel studied where the other villagers traveled, just in case he would get caught. He was pleased to find that nobody came near the wall, not only because their parents said so, but also because they feared what was on the opposite side.

But Albel knew differently.

He knew perfectly well that Nel was no monster. She was just like him… only on the other side of the stupid wall!

What was so bad that needed a massive wall to protect them?

These thoughts rushed through his head as he crept with great stealth towards the tree. Once he found shelter behind the bushes, and making sure that there was nobody watching, turned around to the hole.

No sign of Nel…

But she did promise him. She would come… eventually.

Ten minutes passed… then twenty… and just when he was about to give up hope, a flash of bright red hair in the distance caught his eye. As he waited, the figure soon came into view. Her small feet moved as fast as they possibly could, although they were held back by the strangely fancy gown she was wearing.

"Albel!" She stopped just before the wall, breathing heavily. Albel glanced at her curiously. Now that he saw her up close, he was certain that there was some sort of celebration on her side. Her hair had been brushed and braided in sections, while her silky white dress was weaved with intricate designs.

"What's the celebration?" Albel asked curiously. Nel sighed.

"It was my sister's wedding." She replied, sounding almost bored when she said it. "It was so long… I fell asleep halfway through."

Albel raised an eyebrow in question. "But how did you get here then?" Nel laughed.

"My mom woke me up right after the kiss thing." She giggled. "How can people kiss? It's so gross!" She stuck her tongue out to add to her belief. Albel chuckled and propped his head up on his hands. Nel soon sat down, getting comfortable as they started a conversation. They were simple questions, such as 'what's your favourite colour' and 'what do you want to be when you grow up'. Some light-hearted jokes were passed between the two as well, and soon, they found that time passed rather quickly.

"Nel?"

"Yeah?"

"When this fight ends… what's the first thing we should do?" Nel placed her index finger on her chin, thinking of possible things to do. Her face soon lightened up and she replied with great determination.

"To break down this wall! That's what!" Albel smiled.

"That's just what I was thinking."

Glancing over, he cursed when he noticed the position of the moon. "I have to go now. Your parents are probably looking for you anyway."

With a quick nod, both of them turned away from the wall, running as fast as they could back to their homes. Albel ran across the field with great speed, and he silently thanked his parents for giving him long legs. His messy hair was blown around in the wind and soon his eyes began to water. Albel, knowing that people would think he was crying, wiped them away with his sleeve.

He slowed down when he reached the castle, knowing that he would be in deep trouble if caught. Instead, he turned before he got near the gate and ran along the length of the fence.

Now Albel, being the adventurous child he was, knew many secrets to the castle. The one particular secret he was looking for was 14 bars from the corner. This certain bar had actually been removed temporarily, making it loose. Albel was able to remove it, slip through and place the bar back in its spot before anyone noticed. Once this was done, he climbed up a hidden ladder on the side of the castle wall made of missing bricks. There were many of these bricks missing on the castle, so the ladder wasn't that recognizable.

He cursed himself mentally when one of his feet slipped. Out of pure reflex, the Elicoorian caught a piece of vine just before he fell. He really did hate to use the vines. He knew how precious they were to his mother, and so he tried to avoid them whenever he climbed.

He was fortunate this time that the vine didn't snap. Once he was sure that his feet were well planted in the stone, he continued his trek up the wall and finally clambered through the window into his room. Once he was inside, he made sure there were no hints that he had left in the first place. Once he was satisfied, he fell onto his bed, falling asleep before he hit the sheets.

* * *

Nel looked out the window of her room. She was fortunate that most of the people at the party had been drinking, or there was a chance she would've gotten in trouble a long time ago. 

Closing the window to silence the annoying music and drunken cheers, the redhead plopped onto her bed, thoughts lingering back to the boy with the red eyes on the other side of the wall. He was a really odd boy… but nice just the same.

"I wonder why he has red eyes…" She murmured, staring out into the blackness. "They're so different."

She always remembered her parents warning her about the people on the other side of the wall, and how she couldn't trust them. What was so bad about Glyphians, anyway? They looked just like Aquarians.

She would never understand war; that's for sure.

But one thing she was sure of was that she would always be good friends with Albel.

Letting out a small sigh of contentment, Nel pulled the covers over herself, her thoughts eventually leading her to dreamland.

* * *

The next day started with a crash and a cry of pain. 

Once again, Albel Nox had fallen off of his bed and onto the hard stone floor below. He usually slept through Woltar's ranting for him to get up, and usually fell off of the bed instead.

The timing was so precise, Albel was now sure that Woltar was placing him at the edge of the bed as a wake-up call.

Rubbing his sore head, Albel dressed himself and climbed down the stairs to the dining room. Lady Nox, who already sat at the table eating, smiled and greeted her son.

"Good morning, Albel. Finally awake, lazy bones?" Albel growled and slumped in his seat, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his head.

"Mom… I think Woltar's the one making me fall on my head every morning…" He muttered. Lady Nox chuckled.

"That means you'll have a thick skull when you're older!" A booming, yet cheery voice pointed out from the top of the stairs. Albel turned in his seat to see his father come down the stairs. His hair was dark, just like his wife's, and deep crimson eyes shone with happiness.

"A thick skull, honey, or a smashed one?" Lady Nox countered. Albel frowned.

"Thanks. I feel so much better." He growled, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to get my food now." He added as he hopped out of his seat and headed into the kitchen.

It was a tradition that Albel himself had started. The cooks stayed in the kitchen while the people that wanted food came in and got it themselves. It was only on special occasions when visitors were around that they would be served.

He knew that someday he wouldn't be served like people were in the castle, and so, he decided to start finding his own food.

Okay, it wasn't exactly how you found food outside, but it was a start.

Glancing around the kitchen, he soon spotted his favourite treat: chocolate banana. His crimson eyes widened in excitement as he sped over to the prized food. His hand reached out to take the plate when it was smacked away by a wooden spoon.

"Ow! What was that for?" He cried, glaring at the one responsible. The short green man who held the weapon scowled.

"Stupid kid!" He barked. "That's not for you! That's for tonight. Got it?"

Albel frowned at the Killer Chef. "Stupid jerk…" growled before turning away from his desired treat.

* * *

Nel yawned and stretched, watching the clouds float by from her spot near the wall. Her eyes roamed the sky, searching for familiar shapes in the clouds. 

"I see a banana."

Nel glanced over at the hole, surprised to hear his voice so soon. Crawling over to the hole, she smiled when she saw Albel lying in his little patch of grass, a frown etched on his face.

Nel glanced at the sky and laughed when she saw the familiar crescent shape of a banana in the sky.

"What's eating you?" Nel asked curiously. Albel sighed.

"Chocolate bananas." He replied glumly. "It's my favourite food… and I have to wait until tonight to eat the fresh batch that Killer Chef made."

"Chocolate Bananas?" Nel's face lit up. "I have some back home! Do you want me to get some?"

Albel sat up and turned to her, his frown had been replaced with a huge grin and twinkling crimson eyes.

"Boy, would I!" He cried. "Could you pleeeease get some? I'm dying here!" Nel nodded.

"Can you wait five minutes or so?" She asked in a teasing tone. Albel nodded obediently. With that, the Aquarian stood up and started running to her home in the castle.

"HURRY UP!" She heard him cry. "My life depends on it!"

Knowing that Albel would never forgive her if she took too long, Nel quickened her pace, silently thanking Apris that she was in a lighter dress.

Once Nel was out of sight, Albel flopped down on the grass, staring up at the sky. He glared at the white, puffy, banana-shaped cloud that still lingered in the sky.

"STUPID CLOUD!" He barked, shaking his fist at it. The cloud did not move, and instead, seemed to rock in the sky, mocking him with every second that passed.

Every once in a while, Albel would sit up and see if Nel had returned with the treat. All he could see was grass.

Letting out another sigh of frustration, Albel considered whacking his head against the tree in order to forget his cravings. His thoughts lingered back to the morning when he fell on his head, and soon decided against his plans.

His eyes traveled over the sky again, cursing at the banana that still hung up there. Was it just him or had that banana grown a face.

He swore it was laughing at him!

Just when he was sure insanity had come over him, Nel's red hair appeared in the sea of green. The Glyphian clambered over to the wall quickly, grinning as he awaited the treat. He could see Nel running towards him, a tray in her hands.

"Albel!" She called, a bright smile on her cheery face. "I have it! I have the bananas!"

Albel could only smile as he watched the young girl run towards him. She sat down in front of the hole and placed the tray right on it. Each of them took a piece of the chocolate banana without a word and began munching down on it. The Glyphian turned his head to the banana cloud and smirked, holding up his prize.

"HA! In your face!" He yelled, shaking his fist in victory. Nel raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked with an odd expression. Albel turned back to the Aquarian and chuckled nervously.

"Nobody!" He replied, quickly taking another large bite.

Served that banana-cloud right.

TBC…

* * *

Yah… much longer chapter than the first one! Figures… lmao! 

Anyway, I couldn't help but add the chocolate bananas… just for fun. And Albel talking to a cloud? Who knew?

Thanks again! Review please!


	3. Birthday Memories

Okies. Yes I have been really busy this summer. We got a new computer and all this stuff wasn't working so I couldn't post for a while.

Well here's chapter three. Just a fluffy little bit of work.

And YES Albel will still be gushing over his chocolate bananas! I'm really hungry for some of those right now…

Anyway, here's chapter three!

**Chapter 3: Birthday Memories**

Nel rushed to the hole in the wall, a bright smile on her face. Today was a special day. A VERY special day! So special that she had been thinking about it for the past month!

It was her seventh birthday!

Nel had known Albel for over a year now, and he knew perfectly well when her birthday was. He had promised to get her a gift. He had PINKY SWORN to her!

You never break a pinky swear!

In the past one and a half years, Nel's short red hair had grown down past her shoulders. She had grown a bit taller, and the colour of her summer dress had gone from white to a light blue.

She smiled when she saw Albel waiting for her. Her smile brightened when she saw the mischievous smile on his face.

"Hey, Nel!" He greeted her as she sat down. "Seven now, I see?"

Nel nodded. Albel, now being eight, had celebrated his birthday a few months earlier. Just like Nel's hair, Albel's had gotten longer at the back, although he kept the bangs short (but still long enough to fall in front of his eyes). He held it back with a simple tie.

"It's funny though…" she admitted, placing her head in her hands. "I don't feel seven. I still feel the same." The Glyphian chuckled and copied her movements.

"Don't worry. It's normal." He reassured her. "But, just to make your birthday official…"

He moved one of his hands behind his back, bringing it back in front of him to reveal a narrow box.

"Happy birthday."

Nel's eyes shimmered in a way that only Albel knew. He loved it when her eyes shone like that. It made him feel happy inside knowing that he was the one that had made her eyes fill with joy.

"I know how much you like music…" He started as she untied the ribbon. Nel lifted the lid and gasped at the contents. Being as gentle as she could, the Aquarian lifted the gift out as if it would shatter if she were any rougher with it.

"A… dragon bone flute?" She looked at the beautifully carved gift, admiring every design engraved into it.

"Yep." Albel said, pleased with the fact that she liked her gift. "It's made from the bones of one of our old dragons. His name was Ramoth." Nel glanced at him with worried eyes.

"You mean you killed him?" Albel shook his head.

"No… he passed away." He replied. "Take good care of that, okay?"

Nel glanced down at the flute with uncertainty. "Are you sure you want me to have this?"

"Of course!" He said with a determined look on his face. "I was said to give it to someone special to me. You're the person!"

Nel flushed slightly at his words. "Thank you, Albel. This means a lot." She smiled gently at him, causing the Glyphian to turn a light shade of pink.

"Uh… you want to try it out?" he asked.

"Oh! Right!"

Lifting the flute up, she placed the mouthpiece to her lips. As she exhaled, a gentle, soothing sound extrude from it. Both Nel and Albel could only admire the sweet melody.

"Have you ever played this before?" She asked, glancing down at the instrument in awe. Albel shook his head.

"Nope." He replied. "You're the first."

Nel smiled again and placed the flute up at her lips once again. After adjusting her fingers, she soon started experimenting with notes, figuring the instrument out quickly.

Albel snorted when a horrible high-pitched note reached his ears. "You call that music?" he teased. Nel frowned and poked him in the forehead with her flute.

"Watch it, mister!" She growled. Albel laughed and caught her hand.

"Don't worry! I was just joking!" Nel pulled her hand away from him along with her flute.

"I just want to get the hang of it first…" she muttered. Albel nodded and waited patiently, crossing his arms as he continued to listen to her. As he watched, a tune started to form. Nel, noticing the same thing, repeated the same notes.

Albel grinned. "I like that! Keep going."

And so, throughout that afternoon, Nel and Albel created a tune together; piecing in bit by bit each set of notes until their song was perfect. Afterwards, Nel played the tune for Albel, not making a single mistake. The tune flowed through the wind, making it feel like the wall between them was completely gone.

No words were said between them. Nel soon played the tune again while Albel leaned against the wall, listening to her play.

"You know what I would like right now?" Albel asked after she finished. Nel looked through the hole curiously.

"Chocolate bananas?" She guessed. Albel laughed and shook his head.

"Well that too…" He started. Nel rolled her eyes, but continued to listen to him. "I want this wall gone." He said. "I want us to be friends and not have something like this stupid wall or the war holding us apart.

"Well they haven't fought for a while…" Nel said. "Maybe there's a chance for peace.

"I wish." Albel muttered, rolling his eyes. "Grown-ups are too stubborn to do something like bring peace." He crossed his arms in finality. "They want power. That is all they'll ever wish for."

Nel blinked at him through the hole. "Are you going to be like that?" She asked. Albel shook his head.

"NO WAY!" He cried. "When I grow up, I'm gonna destroy this wall and kill anyone who thinks otherwise!"

Nel laughed at his plan, silently wishing the same thing. Bringing the flute up to her lips once again, she began to play the tune.

Albel let himself fall to the ground, letting his foot tap against the wall with the music. Nel smiled and picked up the pace, catching up with the beat that he was making. She soon finished and glanced at Albel through the hole.

"Albel… you mentioned something about a dragon ceremony a couple of days ago…" Albel opened an eye to look at her. "When is it again?"

"A few years… when I'm twelve." He said, gazing at the sky.

"Is it scary?" Nel asked. Albel closed his eyes again.

"Well… if you fail… you get burned to a crisp…" he said lazily. Nel's eyes widened.

"Are you serious!" she cried. "But… what if you fail! How will I know!"

Albel sat up to gaze at her. "We'll worry about that when the time comes." He said with a smile. "For now, let's just do our job and be careless kids, okay?"

Nel laughed and nodded. "So…" She said glancing at her flute. "How did that song go again?"

Albel choked. "WHAT?" he cried. "don't tell me you forgot already!"

Nel laughed and waved it off. "I'm joking, of course!" Albel shook his fist at her.

"You'll pay for that…" he growled. The Aquarian rolled her eyes.

"Say that for after you tear down the wall." She teased.

Albel rolled his eyes, letting himself fall down again.

"You know what would be good right now?" He said with a lazy grin. "Some chocolate bananas."

"Is that all you think about?" Nel asked, an incredulous look in her eyes. Albel grinned, his crimson eyes shimmering in amusement.

"Yes." He replied, that same smile plastered on his face.

"You can be so weird sometimes!"

"Look who's talking!"

"How am I weird?"

"You just… are!"

"Well you're weirder!"

"Am not!"

And so the fight continued, until the two were so exhausted from yelling, that they barely had the energy to stay sitting up. Now both leaned against the wall right next to the hole.

"See?" Albel panted, closing his eyes. "We need chocolate bananas for energy."

"Or a banana milkshake…" The redhead replied from the other side. Albel turned his head to look at her through the hole.

"Are those good? I've never had one of those before…" It was Nel's turn to choke.

"WHAT!" she shrieked. "You rant ON and ON about chocolate bananas and you've never had a banana MILKSHAKE!"

Albel laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head lightly. "Well… um…" He laughed again. Nel blinked at him.

"You're nuts."

"Am not."

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"GAH! We're acting like the grown-ups!" the Aquarian cried, pulling at her red locks. Her eyes became blurry with tears. "I don't wanna be like the grown-ups!"

Albel's eyes widened and he bit his lip. "No… please don't cry." He said, slightly upset himself. "It's normal for friends to argue every once in a while…"

His hand reached out through the hole, gently wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's okay, Nel…" He cooed. "It's alright…"

Nel glanced up at him, her lips curving slightly into a smile. Albel grinned.

"Better?" He asked. Nel nodded.

"Yeah… thanks."

Sudden cries from Airyglyph caught their attention. Albel let out a sigh of frustration.

"I have to go, Nel…" he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Happy birthday again!" He added before running off.

Nel smiled, clutching the flute in her hands. She would treasure this gift forever. Not only was it a gift from a friend… but a gift from a friend on the other side of the wall.

"I'll never forget this, Albel…" She whispered, silently knowing that he would not hear her. "I promise."

* * *

Albel gazed at the sky, a scowl evident on his face. His lips curved into a frown as he glanced over at the rest of the group that lay sleeping around him. 

All were there under his gaze…

All that is, except for Nel.

His eyes narrowed; words such as 'ambush' and 'traitor' entered his mind. His left hand flexed slightly, making a slight scraping sound as the metal claws scraped against the hinges.

"Where the hell is that maggot…" he growled, quietly enough so that nobody was stirred. He pushed himself off his ledge, landing lightly on the ground as he exited the cave that they were using as shelter.

He trekked further away from the group, trying to find the missing member of their team. Bah. It wasn't as if he cared! But if she was missing in the morning, there would be some serious problems.

The Glyphian scanned the area when a familiar tune reached his ears. "W-what?" He breathed, his pace quickening as he headed towards the sound.

It couldn't be the same song he had heard so many years ago… The song that only _they_ knew…

The song ended just as Albel reached a clearing. He frowned in disappointment as his eyes fell on the red haired woman.

"Where the hell have you been?" He barked, causing Nel to turn around in surprise. One of her hands quickly moved to her back, causing Albel to raise an eyebrow. It didn't look like she was going for her blades. No… it was as if she was hiding something.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked in an almost childish tone. Nel scowled at him.

"Nothing, Nox." She replied darkly. Albel rolled his eyes.

"Whatever… but what the hell are you doing out here? You should be back with the others." It was Nel's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Since when have you been so worried about my safety?" She asked suspiciously. Albel glared.

"It's not me that's worried. Those other worms would be worried if they found you gone." He replied darkly. Nel rolled her eyes.

Typical Nox…

"I guess we should be getting back then…" She muttered, gazing back in the direction from which she came. Albel shrugged.

"Whatever…" he said, turning on his heel. His pace slowed down slightly and he looked over his shoulder. "You coming?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Nel glanced at him and nodded, soon falling into stride with him.

"Zelpher?"

"Yeah?"

Albel glanced over at her solemnly. "That song… were you the one playing it?"

Nel's brow furrowed. "What music are you talking about?" She asked curiously, her emerald eyes shimmering slightly.

The Glyphian gazed at her for second before turning back to stare ahead of him. "Nevermind…" He murmured, staring at the ground.

The song… he was positive thatit was the song that she had played so many years ago…

Or maybe he was just hearing things…

But hearing things didn't seem so bad anymore… right now he would kill to hear her again.

Bah. She was dead. Nothing more than a memory and a distant song now.

And that's all she would ever be.

TBC…

Done! I've made it so you see what's happening in the future as well. It will make it more interesting in my opinion.

Sorry if they're OOC. Can't help it. ;

Reviews please!


	4. Separation

Hello again. Where have I been? BUSY DAMMIT! I seriously am trying my best to work on my fanfics, and at the same time, work on a web comic! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Not to mention I'm totally hooked on Decline… good show!

And Final Fantasy A+. Yahho wattashi wa kattaze! XD FIGHTER RULES!

Anyways, here's long awaited chapter four. And please, no more suicide threats! It just stresses me out.

**Chapter 4: Separation**

A day had passed since Albel and Nel's meeting in the woods. The team was back on the road again. Albel, who usually had at least one snide remark about the trip, was strangely quiet. His eyes were always fixed some point above the heads of everyone else, and sometimes would glance over at the head of the young Aquarian.

Some of them were worried about Albel's sudden change, but Fayt, Cliff and Nel calmed them down quickly. It was clear he was thinking about something, and if anyone were to nag at him while he was trying to think, their heads would be clean off their necks in less than one second.

Albel thought back to the night before, trying to also think back to times past where he had met with his friend. He had always wondered what had happened to her after… 'that' happened.

Some of the men said that Aquios killed traitors. And knowing that, he quickly gave up hope.

But the chance that maybe she was alive had come back to him… and now it would not go away.

His thoughts continued to wander back. He remembered her smile… her shining eyes… her gentle voice…

Now that he thought about it… she was innocent… very innocent…

He could only shiver slightly as he thought of what had happened to her…

Usually something like that wouldn't affect him… but seeing someone close in pain… it was-

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a foot was stuck in his path. But, Albel, completely lost in his own train of thoughts did not notice said foot and tripped over it. He let out a cry of anger and quickly regained his balance, turning to glare at Peppita, who stood there staring at him innocently.

"You're dead, you brat!" Albel snapped, his gauntlet prepared to strike once he was in range of the little brat.

Cliff and Fayt were the first to react; holding Albel's arms back so that he could not kill her. Maria, who stood beside Nel, glanced over at her.

"Nel… do you think Albel's acting a little… strange?" She asked. Nel raised an eyebrow at the blue haired woman. "I mean… he usually never spaces out like that… and when Peppita usually tries to trip him, he manages to avoid it."

Nel nodded, glancing over at the scene that was taking place. Albel was still struggling desperately to reach the young girl in order to gouge out her insides.

"You will not live long, you stupid maggot!"

Nel, hearing him say these words, started to chuckle. Thoughts came back to her from long ago… her dear friend… his strange determination to be able to reach her… literally.

She missed those days.

* * *

"Nel… Are you getting bored?"

The young Aquarian looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean by that?" She asked curiously. Albel sighed and looked up at the deep black sky, which was now speckled with stars.

"Well… all we do is sit here and talk through this hole…" He started. Nel bit her lip. What was he going to say? He didn't want to talk to her anymore?

"…and I'd kind of like to see you without it in the way. Then we could do really cool things together! Actually run around!"

Nel let out a small sigh of relief and soon thought about what he said. Sure, it was enjoyable talking to him now, but they were kids, and they needed to run around and play.

Usually, the most they got out of a game was Jen-Kem-Po, or I spy. But now they wanted to play new games. Maybe actually run around… play a game of tag… hide and seek… ANYTHING would be more fun than this!

She glanced back over at Albel, who had a determined look in his crimson orbs. A smile soon spread across his face as he walked up to the stone wall.

"What are you doing?" Nel asked curiously. Albel paused and looked over at her.

"I'm going to climb over the wall." He stated flatly. He frowned when Nel gave him 'the look'. He could not STAND the look! It was a mix of disapproval and 'don't say I didn't warn you'. It was the most annoying thing in the world!

"Don't even start, Nel." He growled as he ran his hand over the rough surface. Nel sighed.

"You're gonna fall on your head."

"No I'm not." Albel argued once he found a decent hold. "I'm going to make it! And we can actually run around and play!" He then grinned. "And even if I did, fall…" He found a decent hold for his foot and pushed himself up. "I'd fall on my butt."

Nel could only smile at his determination. But still, she couldn't help but worry about him. The wall was at least fourteen feet tall, and if Albel fell…

"Just be careful…" She sighed. She heard Albel laugh.

"I'll be fine, Nel. Don't worry." Sadly, just as he said this, his foot slipped and he found himself hanging on. He hissed in pain as the rock scraped his chest and clenched his teeth to bear it.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yea…" it was more of a grunt than anything else. He grit his teeth together and imagining what would happen when he succeeded, managed to find the foot holds again.

"I'm okay…" He said after he recovered. "Just a little higher…"

"I'm telling you, Albel. You're not going to make it."

"Gee…" He growled, reaching out and hooking his fingers over a piece of rock. "Thanks for the support…" His toes managed to find a small crack, which was enough support for him as he pushed himself up higher.

"Sorry…" She murmured. "But don't say I didn't warn you…"

Albel laughed as he took one more step. His fingers were just grazing the top of the wall when the piece of stone under him broke loose. His eyes widened and he let out a cry as he fell back down to the ground. His eyes opened when he heard Nel crying at him to wake up. His crimson eyes opened to see Nel looking at him through the hole, her arm reaching out trying to touch him.

"Are you alright, Albel?" She asked, relieved to see his crimson orbs once again. He sat up groggily and nodded. Nel smiled, relieved that he was okay.

"Maybe I should try a different tactic…" He muttered. Nel laughed and nodded.

"Maybe digging under it?" she suggested. Albel's face lit up at the idea.

"It's worth a shot."

Albel crawled over to the wall where the hole was. Picking up a stick that lay beside him, he stuck it into the ground near the hole and started to unearth soil. Nel sat and watched him, a slightly amused look on her face. Albel glanced up at her with a scowl.

"Ya know, if you dug on your side, it would be a whole lot faster!"

Nel's eyes widened. "Oh! Right! Sorry!" She ducked out of view. Albel stopped and looked through the hole to see her digging with her own small hands. Her green eyes had a look of determination in them. Albel smiled at the young Aquarian before going back to his own work.

"Eww! Nel look at this!"

Nel looked through the hole to see Albel holding what looked like a grub in between his fingers. There was a grin on his already muddy face as he pushed it closer to her.

"Look! There's hundreds of them!" He laughed as he looked down at the many grubs under his feet.

Nel's nose wrinkled at the sight of it. "Ew! Albel! That's disgusting! Don't do that!"

Albel soon pulled the maggot away from her view. Then, looking at it straight in the… uh… eye… he put on the darkest scowl he could.

"You will not live long, you stupid maggot!" He cried in an almost maniac tone. After he said this, he pressed his two fingers together, squishing the grub and watching his insides fly. Nel could only stare wide-eyed at the boy, who had wiped off the remains of the grub on the grass. His eyes managed to catch hers as he raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Nel's mouth opened, then closed. She repeated the action three more times before shaking her head.

"I-it's nothing." She lied. A small, nervous laugh escaped her, causing Albel to frown. He started to speak, but something told him not to bother, so he soon brushed it off.

"We should keep digging…" he said after a couple moments. Nel agreed and soon the two were digging once again.

Several minutes passed, and the two continued to dig downwards. Nel suddenly stopped, pulling herself up to the hole.

"They dug the wall… pretty deep… don't you think?" Nel asked, breathing heavily. Albel sat up, nodding as he did.

"Yeah…" He replied breathlessly. Nel soon crawled up from her pit, letting her legs hang down.

"We'll need another plan." He admitted as he ran a hand through his once again cut hair. Nel nodded.

"I don't know what to do though…" She admitted. Albel sighed.

"We did all we could for now." He said glumly. Nel smiled and reached her hand through the hole.

"Well at least we still have this…" She said, a small grin plastered on her face. Albel gazed at the small hand, now covered in dirt. He lifted his own hand and grasped hers tightly.

"That's true…"

He smiled. And so did she. Knowing that it would take a lot more to get to each other than they first expected, they silently agreed that they would make sure that they did.

* * *

Nel continued to think about this all day. They stopped to rest for the night and before she knew it, she was sitting in front of a fire, watching the flames dance gracefully upwards. A small smile graced her lips as she thought about her childhood with him.

She glanced over at the man sitting across from her. He leaned forward occasionally, poking at the wood with a branch so that it would keep burning. She noticed that his eyes always held a slight hint of pain whenever he watched the flames dace.

Everyone else was asleep… so what was wrong with asking?

Just as she opened her mouth, Albel spoke.

"Why aren't you resting? It's my turn to keep watch."

Nel sighed, closing her eyes. "I can't sleep." She replied. She looked back up at him to see him staring at her with a frown.

"You were going to say something." He said. "What was it?"

"I was… well… wondering why you stare at the flames with such resentment… I mean… more than your resentment for anything else."

Albel sighed, and after glancing around to see if anyone was still awake, he replied. "Well you know about Glou." He muttered, giving his gauntlet a slight pat. "I lost my arm that day…" he sighed. "I was twelve…"

Nel nodded. "Dragon ceremony…" She murmured. Albel shook his head.

"I lost two people close to me because of fire." He said darkly. "It's the one element I hate most… and seeing it only brings it all back to me."

Nel looked down at her hands. She had never thought about it that way… "I'm sorry…" She said, finally standing up. "I'm going to go get more firewood."

Albel nodded and watched her disappear into the trees. Closing his eyes, he cursed himself.

Why did she have to look like her? It was not only why he treated her differently, but also why he couldn't stop watching her.

"That goddamn song brought it all back…" He muttered. "I swore that I would forget you… to forget the pain…" He flexed his gauntlet and waited for her to return.

Five minutes passed… then ten… twenty…

Almost half an hour had gone by. She still had not returned.

Standing up, he picked up the crimson scourge and headed off to find her. "Stupid fool." He growled as he continued to move through the brush. Pausing when something red caught his eye, he crouched down.

It was blood… fresh blood… _her_ blood.

Quickly speeding up his pace, he ran to find her.

"Nel…"

TBC

Yes, stupid place to end it, but it's a cliffie. XP

Once again, NO MORE SUICIDE THREATS!


	5. Flashbacks

WOOT! DONE!

Sorry I took so long. High school and all… XP

I finally had a creativity boost when this interesting plot twist came into mind! You shall see! Hope you enjoy!

Uhh… Thanks to one reviewer (whose name I forget due to my stupid brain being hit too many times) for pointing out something VERY funny! WOOT FOR CHOCOLATE BANANAS! And believe me, when you pointed this out, I fell of my chair in laughter!

What a coincidence!

Speaking of chocolate bananas… WE FINALLY HAVE A PLACE IN TOWN THAT SELLS THEM! (dances around) WOOT!

Thanks a lot people for the reviews!

**Chapter 5: Flashbacks**

"Are you serious!"

Albel looked at Nel through the hole, a bright smile on his face. Nel nodded.

"It's true! I've finally started my training!" She cried. "I'm going to be a crimson blade!"

Albel laughed. "The name suits your hair." He teased, reaching through the hole and tugging at her hair lightly. Nel giggled.

"Wow… I've never thought of it that way…" she said with a grin. "And ya know… chocolate bananas kind of match your hair!"

Albel flushed slightly, then burst out in laughter. Nel grinned and reached a hand through to ruffle up the dark tressses.

"So then you like strawberries." Albel finally said when he calmed down. Nel smiled and nodded.

"How'd you guess?"

Albel shrugged. "You are what you eat."

* * *

Albel shook off the thoughts as he continued to run. Why were these thoughts coming back to him? His eyes closed and his teeth clenched together. 

"Damn you, Zelpher…" He snarled, clutching the hilt of his katana. He turned when the shriek of a monster reached his ears, along with the angry cry of the red haired Aquarian.

"There!" He sprinted into the bushes.

* * *

"Albel…" 

Nel poked the sleeping boy through the hole. He stirred slightly, but nothing more.

He had waited for her… waited all day… The thought brought a small smile to her lips. It was quickly wiped away when she sneezed.

Albel's eyes opened at the sound and he turned his head. "Nel…" He whispered, seeing her face. "Nel, you look AWFUL!" the Aquarian smiled weakly as she took her spot on the ground. A blanket was draped over her shoulders and her cheeks were as red as her hair. Despite the fact that it was nightfall, Albel could see Nel shivering.

"You shouldn't have come out here…" He said with the utmost concern. Nel coughed again.

"It's alright, Albel…" She said hoarsely. "I didn't want to worry you… and you waited for so… long…"

Albel shook his head. "Nel… You shouldn't have come out here if you were this sick…"

Nel smiled again. "I'm sorry…"

Albel reached out and touched her forehead. "You shouldn't come out here just so that I don't worry…"

"But then you would've worried more." Nel argued. Albel shook his head.

"I would not!"

"But you did that one time I went on vacation!"

Albel blushed a deep red. "I- uh…"

Nel smiled that same sweet smile once again.

* * *

Albel cursed and continued to run, he eventually found the clearing where Nel and a near dead monster lay. 

"Nel!" Albel sprinted over to the woman. Quickly checking for injuries, he then placed his fingers just below her nose, sighing in relief to find she was breathing.

His crimson gaze turned toward the monster. It lay on the ground, bloody, torn and broken limbs sticking out every which way. Ragged breaths escaped its mouth and from the slight cracking, it was evident that its jaw was broken as well.

"Bah!" He snarled, quickly unsheathing his crimson scourge and beheading the despicable beast. There was one last mangled cry from the corpse before it fell limp.

Satisfied with what he had done, he turned back to Nel. Crouching down, he lifted her head up off the ground. "Nel…" He sat her up, using his good arm to support her. He cringed slightly at the nasty gash in her cheek, along with several other scrapes and cuts down her arms and legs. Her leather armor was torn off completely and the sleeves had been tattered to almost nothing. His other arm wrapped around her to pull her up closer. "Nel, stay with me here…"

A moment passed and Nel soon stirred. Emerald eyes met crimson and Albel let out a sigh of relief.

"You're alive…" He breathed. Nel nodded, a small smile on her face. Albel, however, continued to frown. "You shouldn't have come out here." Nel shook her head.

"It caught me off guard is all…"

"From the looks of it, he got you good right at the first blow…" Albel muttered.

Nel smiled weakly. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, looking away from him. Albel smiled to himself.

"Fool…" he muttered. He heard Nel chuckle before slipping out of consciousness. Albel sighed and lifted her up in his arms.

"Well…" He said to her unconscious form. "You're not going to be going anywhere for a while…"

He carried her back to the camp, setting her down gently near the fire. He frowned down at her injuries. They were pretty brutal.

"Damn woman…" He growled, sitting down beside her. "Where's your runology when you need it?"

Letting out another sigh, he turned to the bag with all the medical supplies that Mirage carried around. He had always preferred Nel's runology to bandages and ointments, mainly because the healing took less time.

Well… she had one use at least…

"You owe me for this, Zelpher…" He muttered, unwrapping the strip of gauze and tying it around her bloody arm. He hesitated when his fingers touched the sensitive flesh. He noticed Nel tense and he quickly retreated his hand.

"Nel…"

He continued to check for any wounds that might need immediate tending. He soon saw it… the gash on her side, going to her back. It had been on the side not facing him… no wonder he hadn't seen it.

It had been safely hidden from his gaze…

Cursing at himself, he rolled her over, gazing at the wound tenderly, as if even staring at it would make it hurt.

The gash began near her spine in the middle of her back, tearing outwards, just barely missing her ribcage. The attack had torn the cloth quite a bit already, making it easier for him to access it without completely undressing her.

He knew that if she woke up naked… she would not be very pleased.

He let out a small sigh of frustration as he unrolled more gauze and tore it with his gauntlet. He gazed at his left hand sadly, another thought of his friend coming to mind.

* * *

"Albel… what's the symbol again?" 

Nel frowned down at her work that she had been assigned. Albel looked through the hole and sighed.

"Yours is fine." He replied, poking it with his pen. They were strange inventions imported from another world. Just like quills, but without the dipping. "You just need an extra little tick there." He said, pointing out her one minor flaw.

Nel looked down at his hand with raised eyebrows. She craned her neck to look at his face. "You're left handed?" She asked. Albel frowned and nodded.

"Yeah." He replied. "Why? What's the big deal?"

Nel simply smiled. "I'm sorry… it's just… you're the first left-handed person I've ever met…"

Albel quirked an eyebrow at her. "Really?" Nel nodded. Albel frowned. "Does that make me weird?"

"No." She replied with a small smile. "It makes you different. Unique. Special."

A small feeling of importance welled up inside Albel as she said those words. He felt slightly proud of his titles… happy that she had given them to him.

"Thanks Nel…" he said with a grin. "And believe it or not… you're the first redhead I've ever met…" Nel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" she asked. Albel nodded, a slight blush on his face. Nel grinned and cocked her head to the side, giggling slightly.

A small breeze blew around them, carrying small green leaves that could not hold on for the entire summer. Albel reached out and caught one of the stray leaves with the gentlest touch. He gazed at the small thing and smiled, then handing it to Nel. She smiled and reached out to take it, but as she did, a larger gust of wind came, blowing it out of Albel's hand. It floated above the wall for a second before flying away out of sight.

Albel turned back to Nel, and seeing the small smile on her face, smiled back.

* * *

Albel finished bandaging her side and rested against the rock behind him. She now rested calmly before him; a light blanket draped over her body. Her once laboured breaths were now soft and light. Soft tresses of hair fell into her face, slowly making their way to the other side. 

Albel let out another sigh. He reached down and pushed the strands away from her eyes. A small smile reached his lips.

"You look just like her…" he whispered to her, despite the fact that he knew that she would not hear. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the sky, his crimson orbs opening again to greet the view.

"Damn it…"

There was silence for a few moments, but soon Nel began to stir. Albel leaned forward, waiting patiently for her to wake up. After struggling for a minute, Emerald eyes opened to the sky.

"Nel…" Albel said quietly. She turned her head to him, eyes hazy.

"A-Albel…" She said hoarsely. He covered her mouth with his hand.

"You need rest, Nel…" He told her. It was more of an order than anything else, but if one were to look closely, you could see concern in his eyes. Nel, however, was too tired to notice.

"Thanks… again, Albel…" She murmured. Albel nodded to her before she closed her eyes once again.

"You'll feel better in the morning."

* * *

Nel, now nine years old, ran through the field happily, a small giggle escaping her lips. Her feet moved quickly through the grass. Her arms were spread out like wings and she let out a small cry of excitement. 

Albel had to leave for a bit, so she decided to run around and play for a bit.

She continued to run around happily when her foot collided with an upturned root. She let out a cry as she fell to the ground.

Just before her face met the dirt, strong arms encircled her waist. Her nose just barely grazed the tips of the grass. Nel blinked once, and was then pulled back into a standing position, but still held protectively.

"Are you okay?" A gentle voice asked. Nel turned and looked up. Green eyes clashed with blue and blonde tufts of hair tickled her forehead. It was a boy a year or two older than her. His face had a soft and tranquil look to it and the small smile was hard not to look at. He soon released his hold on her and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her more space in order to make her feel more comfortable.

Nel nodded slowly, staring up at him curiously. The boy seemed to notice her questioning look and chuckled.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Nel." She replied quietly. "What's yours?" She then asked after a moment. The boy paused. The smile on his face grew and his blue eyes shimmered.

"It's Luther."

* * *

TBC...

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! THE PLOT THICKENS! ; THAT my friends, was the twist that came to mind. couldn't shake it away. T.T

REVIEW!

Oh. And if I DO get any suicide threats, I'll discontinue!


	6. Hint of Suspicion

WOOT! Chapter six done! It was a lot longer than I expected… ;

Albel may act a little OOC towards Nel this chapter. I wanted him to start to warm up to her.

As for the Battle of the Flames… meh. Don't bug me about it. You'll find out soon enough.

**Chapter 6: Hint of Suspicion**

Nel woke up the next morning, feeling quite refreshed. She looked down at herself, surprised to see that bandages rested under her torn clothes. Her wounds had closed up quite nicely overnight. Strength flowed through her again and she was able to heal herself fully. Once the wounds were mended she let out a small sigh of relief.

"Thank Apris…" Nel smiled. She paused when a small noise to her right caught her attention. Emerald eyes softened as she gazed upon the sleeping Albel. He leaned against the rock behind him, small breaths escaping his lips. His face was calm, which was one of those rare moments for Nel.

He looked so peaceful…

For a moment, his face tensed, and she knew he was getting up. He opened an eye and looked at her with a tired expression.

"You're awake…" His voice was raspy from the lack of use. Nel nodded to him.

"Thanks again…" Nel said, looking away. "If you hadn't come… I'd probably be dead right now…"

Albel nodded slightly to her. "Just don't worry about it." He muttered. "And don't get all mushy either. Then the rest of them will suspect something."

Nel smiled at Albel, as if a new light shone on him. He really wasn't what she had first expected. He could actually care for someone… it was almost… refreshing…

But either way, she still had a place for the annoying loudmouth Nox that she had sparred with since day one.

"Albel…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you exactly… remember how the battle of flames began?"

Albel glanced up at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. The battle of flames was one of the most gruesome battles which separated the two warring countries even further than what they were.

"You should remember, woman." He said with a scowl. "Each side accused the other of slaying one of their own."

"I know… but…" She glanced up. "Do you know who was slain on your side?"

Albel paused. He wasn't entirely sure where this was headed. "No." he finally replied. "I didn't know the one who was killed." He looked at her, noticing her face becoming grim.

"The one on my side… was a boy…" She replied. "I had become friends with him when my other friend was gone." She smiled. "He was pierced by a katana…" She closed her eyes and buried her head in her arms. "I knew when I woke up a week later he was dead." She smiled bitterly.

"Don't be stupid fool…"

Albel looked away, knowing his voice sounded strained. He could feel her gaze on him and cringed. "From what I've learned… its better to remember past pains…" his hand moved almost instinctively to his arm. "Never remember… because it'll simply hold you back."

Nel frowned. She pulled out her dagger and pointed it at him. "Then tell me, Nox… why do you carry your father's sword around?" Albel hesitated. "It's the same reason that I hold my father's blades. Memory!"

Albel gazed at her solemnly as she continued. "Do you resent me because of those blades?" He asked. Nel blinked. That was… random…

"What do you mean?" Nel asked quietly. Albel closed his eyes.

"The man who has taught me everything I know since I was young… he was the one that killed your father." He looked away from her. "I know we were destined to be enemies… but is that one of the reasons you hate me?"

Nel shook her head. "No." She replied. "Its your attitude that I hate."

Albel choked. That had to be the last answer he had expected from her. Nel glanced over at him and was soon surprised to see him grinning. He seemed to be trying quite hard not to laugh at her, and was loosing the fight miserably.

"You are one strange woman, Nel." He said as he stood up. Nel rolled her eyes.

"Shall we wake up the others?" She asked. Albel nodded.

"I think they've slept long enough…" He added as he kicked cliff in the side. The blonde man snorted and groaned as he sat up.

"C'mon you lazy worm!" He barked. "You shouldn't have been drinking last night!"

"Shaddup…" Cliff mumbled as he rubbed his head. "Its not like you kick Nel or anything."

Albel scowled. "Don't be so sure." Nel rubbed her ribs, which were sore as it was. Cliff seemed surprised at his actions towards her, but soon brushed it off.

* * *

"Albel! Albel!"

Nel ran towards the hole, happy to see Albel's face once again. His hand reached out to her and she clasped it with pure excitement at his homecoming.

"Its been a long time!" he said with a grin. "Sorry for taking so long to get back. Woltar was taking too long with his meals on the road."

Nel grinned and squeezed his hand. "It's fine." She replied happily. "You're home. That's good enough.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered!" Albel lifted a small velvet bag up and tossed it through the hole. Nel caught it with ease and opened it. Her hand reached in and felt something weird… almost spiky… her fingers wrapped around it and lifted up a light blue conch shell. Her eyes widened in amazement as she turned it over and over, admiring it with a curious gaze.

"I got it from the shores." He explained. "I knew you always wanted to go to the ocean, so I decided to bring the ocean to you."

Nel smiled at him. "Thank you… that's so sweet of you."

Albel smiled. "Look, there's more."

Nel searched through the bag and found a small vial of sand, a smooth black pebble, a piece of smoothed glass from an old bottle, and a small silver coin.

"Wow, Albel… this is… amazing…" She clutched the vial close to her and closed her eyes. "Thank you…"

"Hey, hey! Don't get all teary on me!" he cried, feeling his cheeks redden. Nel giggled and reached through the hole to ruffle up his hair.

"Stop acting all tough." She grinned. "You're a softie and you know it!"

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say." She said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

As soon as everyone was awake, they headed out again. As they continued to walk, Sophia noticed something different in Nel's attire.

"Nel… where's your armor?" she asked quietly when she caught up with her. Nel soon realized this and replied with a lie.

"It got worn down." She explained. "it wasn't fastening right anymore, so I'm buying one at the next town."

Albel glanced over his shoulder to see that she had used some bandages to hold the cloth in place instead. He chuckled to himself before speeding up his pace again. Cliff seemed to notice Albel's lighter mood and stepped into pace with him.

"Albel… you seem unusually perky today." He smirked as Albel shot a glare towards him. "Good, now that I got your attention, I can't help but ask." He lowered his voice and leaned towards him.

"What happened between you and Nel last night?"

Albel choked for the second time that day. He opened his mouth to shout profound words towards him, but quickly cut it down into a harsh whisper.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Frittir!" Cliff grinned at him.

"Oh… I dunno… just the fact that Nel looks oddly beaten up… her armor appeared to be torn to shreds, and both of you are acting dodgy."

Albel felt his cheeks become warm. "It's not what you think!" he snapped. Heads turned towards him and Albel soon became quite uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at, fools!" he glared at them all and soon they continued walking again. Nel caught up with the Airyglyph captain and looked at him curiously.

"What did cliff say…" She soon asked. Albel looked over at her, his cheeks still a little pink.

"Let's just say he thinks we had a 'good night'." He replied, gritting his teeth. Nel soon caught on and became furious.

"CLIFF YOU SICK PERVERT!" She shrieked, pulling out a blade and charging at him. "How the HELL did you come up with a sick idea like that!"

"All the clues pointed to it!"

"You sick, sick MAN!"

"You could easily not make him a man… you know that right?"

"Oh I seriously doubt there's anything to cut off!"

Several 'oohs' ran through the group. Cliff had been burned bad. Albel could only chuckle to himself as he watched the two fight it out.

"Zelpher, he's really not worth it…"

"I have my pride, Nox!"

"Geez, Nel! I don't know why you would sink as low as Albel to for some excitement."

Everyone froze. Saying these things to Nel or Albel was bad enough… but saying it to them BOTH! That was a death sentence.

"I dibs gouging out his eyes." Albel snarled as he grasped his katana.

"Lucky ass…"

"My eyes? So there IS something going on!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Albel… I have to tell you something…"

Nel, now ten, closed her eyes ad shifted in his spot to get a good view of her face.

"You're not engaged, are you?"

"WHAT!" she cried, her eyes snapping open. "Of course not!"

Albel smiled. "Good." He said. "So what were you going to tell me?"

Nel paused. "…I forgot." She sighed. "Thanks a lot." She added, pushing his face away with her hand. She could only freeze in horror as his lips turned to a foul grin under her palm and something wet soon ran across it.

"ALBEL YOU SICK JERK!" she shrieked as she snatched her hand back. Albel fell back laughing, his tongue sticking out tauntingly.

"Don't be such a girl, Nel!" He grinned at her as she wiped it off on her skirt.

"I swear to god, Albel, one day when this war is all over, you're going to wake up with that ponytail gone."

Albel continued to laugh despite her threat. He had indeed grown his hair long and it was now about a third of the way down his back. He held it back in a loose ponytail which looked quite good on him. His hair was still mysteriously turning gold at the ends despite it starting out black. This odd growth was still an unexplained phenomena to the world.

"How long do you think it will be before it really is all over…" Albel suddenly asked. Nel sighed.

"I don't know… it could take months… maybe years…" She replied gloomily.

"This sucks!"

Nel jumped as Albel punched the wall between them. His eyes were veiled by his bangs and small shaky breaths escaped his lips.

Nel cautiously reached through the hole and brushed his bangs aside. His eyes were closed and small tears clung to the lashes.

"Nel… the test for the dragon brigade… it's in a month…" he looked up at her. "I don't want to fight you…"

Realization of their lives hit her like a brick wall. He was training to be a soldier in the brigade. She was training to become a crimson blade.

In the end, they would have to fight… not for each other… but for their country… for their rulers…

Her vision soon became blurry with tears. A hand caught hers and squeezed it gently.

"Let's not worry now, Nel…" He said in a soft voice. "It won't be for a while… and there's a chance that I might fail…"

"But Albel!" she cried. "If you fail, you-"

"I know…" He said. "But I'd rather die than kill you…"

Nel squeezed his hand tightly. "Please…" She started. Albel shook his head.

"I won't kill myself, Nel." He whispered. "If I don't show up for… a week after my test, there might be a chance that I'm dead. But keep coming for me, okay?"

Nel nodded and the spent the next hour in silence.

* * *

It had now passed noon and the group had been strangely quiet since the fight. Cliff was now quite bruised up and knew that Nel wasn't going to heal them very soon. She was walking in the back, just behind Albel. Both of them were extremely pissed.

"OHMYGOD! LOOK!"

Peppita pointed excitedly to the land below them. Everyone followed her gaze downward to see a massive white sanded beach. Exotic trees were scattered here and there and the water sparkled as waves crashed on the beach.

Everyone's eyes widened in amazement. It had been a while since a few of them had seen a beach. The rest of them hadn't ever seen a beach before…

…one of them being Nel.

Her emerald eyes seemed to shimmer in both amazement and curiosity as she stepped towards the slope. Albel glanced over at her, noticing her odd expression. Hadn't she been to a beach before?

It didn't have to be asked. The more eager ones sped down first (mainly the kids, Fayt, Sophia and Adray) while the mature ones in the group (insert cough here) walked down at a slower pace.

"Oi, Zelpher!" Albel hopped over some oversized roots and caught up with her. "What's with you? You've never seen a beach?" Nel shook her head.

"I got souvenirs once from luckier friends, but they're back in Aquaria."

Albel nodded. "This is a shock coming from you. I thought you traveled."

"Well seeing how pale you are, it's hard to believe that you've been to a beach."

Albel scowled before stepping ahead, muttering something about her being a stupid maggot. Nel's small laugh turned into a shriek as a firm arm wrapped around her waist and she was lifted over Cliff's shoulder.

"A newbie at the beach?" He teased stepping ahead. Nel glared at him and pounded at his back. The Klausian ignored her furious protests and he sped ahead, running towards the water. Albel watched with mild amusement as the blonde man waded up to a decent depth and tossed Nel in. The look on her face before submerging was truly a priceless memory.

"That's for the beating earlier!" He called to her. "Albel shall be joining you soon!"

Everyone's hysterics laughs began to fade when Nel didn't resurface. Dirt still clouded the place where he had thrown her, so she couldn't be seen. Albel, who still stood on the shore, started to worry. He had known that Nel wasn't accustomed to the beach… but didn't she know how to swim? Had she hit her head on a rock? There were no bubbles surfacing anymore either… which tends not to be a good sign.

It was then that he noticed something that nobody else had seem to have caught. A small glimmer of red could be seen moving behind cliff. He smirked to himself when he realized what would soon happen.

Cliff suddenly let out a cry as his right foot went flying up behind him. He lost his balance and went flying into the water. Nel stood behind him, soaking wet, a smile on her face.

Cheers erupted from Peppita and Roger as they charged towards Cliff and tackled him. Nel turned and waded out to the shore, wringing her clothes out as she did.

"Nel! That was awesome!" Fayt called. "Adray! Get your ass in the water! You need a bath, jackass!"

Nel passed by Albel and quickly asked, "Aren't you going in?"

"Pass." He replied. "My gauntlet will rust."

Nel nodded before continuing ahead to a shady spot beneath one of the many palm trees. Albel sighed and followed her.

"I'm guessing we'll be here for a while…" Nel mumbled. Albel nodded.

"Well… at least until they force Adray to bathe…"

They were both silent.

"Five fol says that the brats can force him into it by nightfall." Albel said with a smirk.

"You're on."

TBC…

* * *

WOOT! Holy LONG batman! Sorry I didn't add Luther into this. He'll be in next chapter!

Sorry for taking so long on updating! I got grounded, and moved into the back room, and… yeah.

not to mention High school and Deviantart.

www.demoneyes14. 


	7. Return

Wow… of all the fics I've written, this one has had the most review threats! XD oh you guys are great!

I'm sorry this chapter took so long. School is a bitch. So is homework.

Well Here's your gift from me, Alnel Lubbers! I hope you enjoy it.

Theres a little more romance in this one than I was hoping for.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Chapter 7: Return**

"I can't believe it… today's the day…"

Albel gazed at Nel with an unreadable expression. "Nel…" His hand reached out to touch her, but recoiled when she cringed.

"I had this all planned out…" She whispered, fidgeting with her hands. "I was going to come with a happy face and wish you the best of luck and say that I hope you survive… but…" she soon broke down in tears.

"Nel, I will survive." He reassured her. He placed a hand on each shoulder to remind her that he was still there with her. The hole had been chipped to a larger size so that they could get a better view of one another and was now quite large. It still wasn't large enough to crawl through. Nel had tried once but got stuck halfway through. The only way out was back and that took a while.

"Nel, I promise you." He said sternly, his hands clasping her shoulders tightly. "I'm not going to leave you behind!"

"Even so…" She murmured, her eyes veiled by her red bangs. "We'll end up killing each other in the end… if someone else doesn't kill us first."

Albel hesitated before replying. "That's not going to happen." He told her firmly. "I'll find you and we'll escape together and find somewhere to stay." Nel looked up at him. "If not, I'll just capture you and make you mine."

Nel blushed and felt the butterflies in her stomach go berserk. She had thought that Albel was joking, but the look on his face along with the small determined smile told her otherwise.

"Albel… do you…"

"Of course." He replied with a smirk. Nel could only gape at him. His childish features had vanished and he seemed almost… older. Maybe it was because he could die in a day or so… but it didn't seem like him at all.

"I want us to still be friends…" He said gently. "Father told me once that he had rescued several prisoners of war by claiming them as 'his own' before helping them escape." He smiled. "He told me that some of those girls were not much older than us… and they would have been tortured or even killed if he hadn't done anything."

Nel thought this over in her head. "So… you would help me escape?"

"No… I want to keep you." He told her flatly. His eyes widened when he realized what he had said. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean… I just want you to stay with me… then we wouldn't have to talk through this hole anymore…"

Nel thought about this for a while. "Maybe…" The plan seemed so foolproof… but something didn't seem right.

"Albel… what happened to the girls that were claimed by other men?" she asked. Albel thought for a bit.

"I don't know…" he admitted. "My father never told me…"

Nel frowned. "Well when you get back from the dragon ceremony, tell me okay?" Albel nodded.

A horn sounded in the distance. Albel turned his head and let out a shuddering sigh. He turned back to Nel and clasped her hand tightly.

"Nel… I…" He had been gathering up the courage so long to do what he wanted to do today… and now it seemed to be gone. "Wait for me." He whispered to her. He felt his hand slip away from hers as he turned and ran towards his home again. As he ran, he heard two words that made a smile grace his lips and a warm feeling spread through him.

"BE CAREFUL!"

* * *

A few hours passed and surprisingly, Peppita and Roger managed to get Adray into the water. The rest of the group had moved to a different part of the beach to play some odd earth games together.

Nel sighed and handed Albel the five Fol she owed him. The Glyphian chuckled and quickly pocketed it. As he did so, Nel soon found interest in Albel's gauntlet.

"Albel… did anyone else lose limbs in the dragon ceremony?"

"Of course, fool." He replied. "The tamers lost limbs all the time."

"No… I mean… did anyone taking the test lose limbs?"

Albel paused. "I'm sure someone did at least once." He replied. "What brought this up?"

"Nothing…" She replied, looking away. Albel scowled.

"You don't need to remind me that I failed the goddamn test you know!" he snapped. Nel glanced over at him, wide eyed.

"No I didn't mean it-"

Albel stood up. "Quit pestering me about it. I don't need it."

"Who said I was?" She snapped, standing up as well. "I had a friend that lost his arm in there!" Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Albel froze on the spot. He turned to see her speeding off down the other side of the beach.

"Maggot wait up!" He called, soon starting the chase. Nel had taken off her shoes earlier to dry off and now was careening barefoot across the sandy shores. She avoided rocks and other sharp objects, which slowed her down greatly. Albel soon caught up and caught her from behind.

"What the hell did you say!" he said harshly. Nel struggled to escape but Albel kept his hold on her firm, his gauntlet cutting into her shoulder. "You knew someone that failed the test for the dragon brigade?"

Nel soon stopped struggling, but kept her mouth shut.

"Answer me, Nel!"

"It doesn't matter now!" She cried as she pushed away from him. "He's long dead!"

Albel froze. His blood red eyes were wide in shock. "Nel… I…"

"Just forget it!" She snapped. "As you said, its worthless to remember those who died in the past… they mean nothing now."

Albel could only stand there speechless. There was nothing he could say now. He watched as Nel walked past him, but did nothing.

Now wasn't the time.

* * *

Albel walked alongside his father as they made their way to the caves. He looked up at Glou and asked.

"Father… what happened to the prisoners of war that other men claimed?" He asked. Glou glanced down at his son in surprise.

"They were usually raped." He replied quietly. "If the men liked what they got, they would keep the women for a while longer."

Albel stared at his father in shock. "Is that what Vox does?" He asked, astonished at what he had learned. Glou nodded.

"Sadly yes." He replied. He looked down at Albel and soon asked, "Did you want to claim that little Aquarian friend of yours?"

Albel's eyes widened. "How did you find out about her?" he asked in a harsh whisper. Glou crouched down and patted his son's head. Despite Albel being naturally tall, he only reached up to his father's chest when it came to height.

"Albel, I'm proud of you." He said. "You ignored the harsh words said about the Aquarians and saw them as people. You befriended a young girl that lived there." Albel frowned at his father. "I want you and your friend to be happy together. You truly deserve it. Together you two could end this war."

Albel clenched his teeth. "Then why am I taking this test!" he cried. "I'll have to fight her! KILL her!" his hands balled into fists at his sides. Glou smiled.

"Not if you fight the war your way."

Glou stood up and began walking again, Albel caught up with his father and walked beside him.

"Dad… when this is all over… can you make me some chocolate bananas?"

Glou laughed. "Of course, son."

* * *

"So he's gone again?"

Luther sat beside Nel out in the gardens, leaning over slightly in interest. Nel nodded sadly.

"He's taking… a test…" She replied. Her emerald gaze turned to the blonde boy who seemed thoroughly concerned for her. "It's a test that could cost him a whole lot…"

"Sort of like a test of manhood?" he suggested. Nel nodded.

"Sort of like that…"

"I see…"

Nel pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I'm scared for him, Luther…"

The blonde boy gazed at her solemnly before placing a hand on her shoulder. Nel couldn't help but notice the difference between the two of their hands. Luther's was gentle and almost elegant, while Albel had a stronger hand that held her own hand tightly. It was strange to compare them.

Luther smiled. "Well remember this…" He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm always here for you, okay?"

Nel felt her cheeks redden and her heart flutter. She had to admit that Luther was charming, but she never would have thought that he would kiss her! Even the cheek was enough to make her nervous.

Albel wouldn't be too happy when he found out…

Nel smiled and nodded to him. "I'll be sure to remember that…"

Luther chuckled. "I can see that your crimson blade uniform is really growing on you…"

Nel nodded. "Yeah. I was tired of wearing dresses. The maid always forced me to.

Luther blinked. "And your mother?"

"She passed on when I was born." Nel replied. Luther froze.

"I'm sorry…" He told her. Nel smiled and stood up.

"Its fine…"she replied. "I think I'm going to go take a nap now. I'm really tired." Luther nodded as she ran off.

Nel ran up the stairs to her room and looked out the window towards Airyglyph. She bit her lip as she gazed at the kingdom.

"Please be okay, Albel…"

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Albel was far from okay. He was trying to keep himself calm by doing anything… whether it be fidgeting, biting his lip or anything else that wouldn't look odd.

He could die.

He shook his head. No! He had to prove himself. He had to be there for his parents!

And for Nel…

He sighed. It would be okay… he just had to keep calm… take deep breaths…

And answer the questions right.

It seemed like hours passed as he waited with his father. Glou, usually a calm man, was also tense. Albel wasn't sure why. His father was always calm on the battlefield and in front of his angry wife…

Just then, his father turned and squatted down. "Albel… my son… are you sure you're ready for this?"

Albel paused. "Who would ever be ready for this?" He asked. Glou chuckled.

"A wise answer, son. You're honest, and I'm proud of that." Albel smiled slightly as his hair was ruffled again. "Just stay calm during the ceremony. Don't show fear to those dragons, because you can't show fear on the battlefield either."

Albel nodded. "Dad… if I don't…" Glou shook his head.

"No death requests." He said quietly. "You must stay positive. You must stay alive."

Albel nodded. "I understand…" Glou smiled.

"That's my boy…"

* * *

Albel frowned as he scanned the sleeping group. Nel still hadn't come back. He hadn't seen her since they had argued and she jumped out at him. He had wanted to look, but something inside told him not to look for her now.

But right now that stupid inside of him wanted to look.

"Stupid woman…" he growled as he stood up. He walked away from the campsite and into the darkness to try and find the Aquarian. With every step he took, he remembered their conversations.

_"Do you exactly… remember how the battle of flames began?"_

_"The one that taught me everything I know… was the one that killed your father."_

_"No… its your attitude that I hate."_

_"That song… were you the one playing it"_

_"Never remember… because it'll simply hold you back."_

_"I had a friend that lost his arm in there!"_

_"It doesn't matter! He's long dead now!"_

Those last four words rang through his head. "Dead…" he sighed.

"Zelpher… you fool…"

He continued to wander around the beach. Nel wouldn't stray too far from the camp… but this was the furthest she had gone in a long time…

He tried to think back for any clues on where she might have gone. He paused.

"This was her first time going to the beach…" He whispered to himself. He glanced down the length of the shore and noticed a place where a rock jutted out far into the water and sloped up like a cliff. He looked again and noticed a lone person standing on it. The moonlight accented her red hair as she gazed almost upwards into the distance.

"Nel…" His eyes widened. "NEL!"

With speed that he hadn't felt in a long time, he sprinted down the beach toward the rock. He didn't know why he ran, but once again, the stupid voice inside him told him that he should.

Albel reached the slope of the rock and nearly fell as he skidded to a halt. He regained his balance quickly and began to run up to the Aquarian at the peak. She did not seem to register that he was there and continued to stare forward. Her right foot began to move forward, away from the rocks and towards nothingness.

"Damnit, woman!" He cried as he caught her from behind. He pulled her backwards and away from the ledge, not letting go until he got a response from her.

"Nel…" He breathed. "What were you…"

"He came…"

He froze. "Nel?" he glanced over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of her face. "Who did you see?"

"Him…" Her eyes stayed ahead, but they shone with something… sadness…? "He wanted me to come to him… he wanted to be with me again…"

She turned to face him, fresh tears flowing down her face. "Albel!" She turned and hugged him, letting herself cry. The captain could only stand there in shock as she cried into his chest.

He closed his eyes and opened them to look at the area where she had been watching. Nel had been through horrible times… she shared his pain…

He sighed. He had thought it was possible… he had thought that she was the girl he had known so long ago…

But her friend had died…

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. He wasn't sure who he was saying it to… whether it be her… or the one she spoke to…

Maybe he was saying it to… her...

He sighed. He couldn't even remember her name now… ten long years had passed…

"Nel…" He whispered into her hair. He realized soon after that his hands had moved to her back and wrapped themselves around her. Nel's crying had ceased and she seemed to have found solace in him. Her ragged breathing became slow again and evened out.

"C'mon…" He told her quietly as he released his hold. "We need to get you back to the others."

"No."

Albel froze and glanced down at her. "What?" Nel looked down at her feet.

"I just want to stay here… just for a little longer."

Albel stayed silent. "Fine." He finally said. "But I'm staying in case you lose it again and try to kill yourself"

"I didn't lose it!" She cried. "He came…. He was here… I…" She sighed. "All I know is that he was here…" She said. He noticed her gaze at her hand almost thoughtfully. Albel soon realized it.

She could touch him…

He frowned. Something was seriously wrong here. He sighed and soon moved the thought aside as he watched Nel sit down on the ledge. He took his place beside her and gazed out at the dark waters. The moon gave it a mystifying glow as the waves rippled like silk with the wind.

Albel glanced down at the water below. "So… you still planning to go on that swim?" Nel's eyes widened.

"Nox, don't you dare…" She said in her harsh, warning voice. The Glyphian grinned and placed a firm hand on her back, pushing her forward slightly. She stifled a cry and grabbed onto his arm.

"If I go, you're going with me." She hissed. Albel laughed.

"Very good, Zelpher… you're catching on quickly." He smirked. Nel glared and shoved his hand away.

"Idiot!"

"Says the fool who talks to nothing."

* * *

Luther gazed down at the two Elicoorians from the stars, a frown etched on his face.

"That was pure luck, Nox…" He said in a calm tone. "You won't be so lucky next time."

TBC…

* * *

I gots Luther in further ooh this is getting good.

And see? Albel was suspicious for a while! MUAHAHA! But Luther helped out with that.

Problem with Nel is that she's too distraught to even CONSIDER Albel being her old friend. Luther's planned it out perfectly. MUAHAHAHA!

As for his age… you'll see what I'm up to soon. Its GENIUS! GENIUS I SAY!

… And the Sed's had too many toblerones… -eats another piece- (just so ya know, my real name is Sedona. Not the funnest name to have.)

MERRY CHRISTMAS! TOBLERONES FOR EVERYONE! MUAHAHA!


	8. Loss

Wow… sorry for the long wait. This chapter's longer than most for me… ;

But yes, chapter eight is up, and its long, so be happy!

Oh, and for the maggot flamer that hates AlNel stuff… STFU AND GET LOST! We shall be getting our revenge very soon, fool.

**Chapter 8: Loss**

Nel and Albel got back a few hours before sunrise, making sure that they wouldn't have any problems with Cliff the next day. Unfortunately for them, Cliff had woken up to keep watch and stoke the fire. He greeted the two of them when they came back.

"No torn clothes, Nox?" He mused as he tossed in what looked like the remains of an old sign. Albel faintly remembered Roger bringing it to them earlier that night. "You're getting good at covering up your tracks."

Neither Nel nor Albel spoke a word. Instead, Albel raised his gauntlet and punched Cliff in the face, sending him flying backwards.

"Fool, if you ever start this bullshit again, I'll personally slit your throat." He whispered harshly. Cliff chuckled and rubbed his jaw before getting comfortable again near the fire. Nel stretched her stiff limbs and took her place a little ways away from the group. Albel looked over the group again and sighed. He couldn't sleep now, even though his body screamed for it. His mind was wandering now.

Zelpher's friend had died long ago… and yet he had come back in a solid form… what was this?

He had seen nothing. She was hallucinating… maybe she had finally lost it.

He craned his neck out towards the rock, a frown now evident on his face. Maybe it was some sort of monster that had tricked her… maybe something that could probe your memories and make an illusion that someone you lost returned to you…

He sighed again. It could wait until morning…

* * *

His eyes were wide, his teeth were clenched. Despite his mind screaming at him to run, his body stayed put.

He couldn't fail his father… even in death.

Did he say something wrong? Did he DO something wrong!

The dragon watched him with pensive eyes as if looking for any sign of fear.

His eyes wandered around to see his father yelling at someone in rage. Despite his father's booming voice, he couldn't hear what he was saying…

He couldn't hear anything…

To Glou's right was Woltar, eyes locked on Albel in fear. His old, mangled hands gripped the rail and he trembled in restraint.

He wasn't allowed to do anything…

Then there was Vox… the older man watched with a small smirk on his lips. The dragon reared and Vox chuckled.

That was the only thing he could hear.

He turned up to face the dragon who was preparing to make his judgment. He gazed up at it with an expressionless face. He would die with honour.

_"BE CAREFUL!"_

His ruby eyes widened in horror. "Nel…" he breathed. He could now see her before him, eyes stained with tears.

_"I had this all planned out…" _she told him. _"I was going to come today… with a smile on my face… and wish you good luck and that I hope you survive… but…"_

"Nel… no…" He bit his lip. "I'll survive… I'll survive for dad… I'll survive for mom… I'll even survive for that old fart Woltar…" He smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek. "And no matter what… I will survive for you."

Silence filled the room. Everyone's eyes were set on him… nobody dared breathe.

The dragon blinked at him once, then craned its neck to the ceiling, its mouth opening and letting out a mighty roar of approval. The crowd began to cheer and a smile spread across Albel's face. He turned to his father, who's face showed that he was truly proud. Woltar was grinning and cheering and Vox was nowhere to be found.

Then something went wrong…

The smile on his father's face turned to that of horror. Woltar let out a soundless cry. The screams faded away into nothing as Albel turned back up to the dragon. Its mouth opened as it roared angrily and spread its wings outward. His eyes widened in awe at the beauty of the ferocious beast before him. Fear had completely deserted him. He was alone now. He was going to die.

Nel…

He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry…" he breathed as he waited for the flames to take him.

* * *

"Albel!"

Nel's eyes shot open and she sat up in bed. Something didn't feel right… something had happened to Albel.

Crawling out of bed, Nel crept to the window, eyes scanning the distant kingdom again. Emerald eyes sought out any signs of him in the field, hoping he would run down and call.

"Why do you worry so much about him?"

Nel gasped and looked out on the ledge to see Luther. His eyes were fixated on the same place hers were.

"L-Luther… I…"

"Do you have such little hope in those you care for?" He then asked. Nel didn't know how to reply. Luther smiled gently and moved so that he was sitting on her window sill. "Just believe in him…" He whispered. Nel smiled.

"Thank you, Luther…" She murmured. The blonde boy chuckled as he flipped some of his golden hair out of his eyes.

"Give him… seven days to get to you." Luther said. "If longer, leave a note for him. See if he responds."

Nel nodded to him. "I just hope he's okay…"

* * *

He cried out in pain as the flames lashed at his left arm. Something had sent the dragon on a rampage. Whatever it was, he didn't know. Nor did he care. He would be dead soon anyway. He thought back to those that he cared for… for those that he loved… his family… his friends…

Nel…

Ignoring his arm and his fear, he looked up at the dragon. "I'm not dying just yet…" He told himself. "Not after I promised her… that I'd come back…" The dragon ignored his words and roared again, sending a huge mass of fire flying right at him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the flames to take his body. To his surprise it didn't hurt. Nothing hurt actually… his heartbeat seemed to have accelerated and his breath became shallow. It wasn't fear… it was more of a thrill… a feeling of excitement…

"Nel…" he whispered as he felt the heat of the flames surround him. To his surprise, it didn't burn as badly as he would have thought. Sure, there was an intense heat around him… but not burning…

The flames stopped, the light that blasted through his closed eyelids faded. His eyes opened as he looked up to the dragon who was now being restrained by several soldiers and guards. He heard a dull thud and looked down, his eyes widening in horror as he glanced down at what had been in his way.

"Father…" He felt the urge to vomit. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he looked down at the burnt body. It didn't move… not so much as a twitch came from the mangled corpse. Murmurs of horror and fear spread through the audience, but Albel couldn't hear them. All that he could hear was his heart stopping right there and the feeling of vomit coming up to his throat.

He turned away from his father's remains as he let out what was left of his lunch. A searing pain suddenly shot up through his arm and he let out a cry of pain. He looked down to see the remains of his limb, skin burnt to a crisp. The skin seemed to bubble and hiss almost and each pulse shot more pain through him.

"No…" He fell to his knees. "It wasn't supposed to end like this!" Tears fell down his face and he watched with bloodshot eyes as they fell to the floor.

His father was gone… his arm was gone… well screw his arm! His FATHER was gone! Dead!

Albel choked back a sob and pulled at his hair with his free hand. A cold, clammy hand suddenly caught his wrist and pulled him up.

"Pull yourself together, boy!" Woltar snapped as he jerked Albel around to face him. Albel could see the pain in Woltar's eyes… after all, Woltar and Glou were close…

"How will Nevelle react to this…" he muttered under his breath as he dragged Albel out of the caves. Albel didn't bother questioning Woltar's choice of acquaintances. Nothing really mattered to him anymore anyway…

He glanced down at his arm, wincing at the burn marks. "What about my arm?" He asked. He was surprised at how hollow his voice really was. Woltar sighed.

"We'll have to see a doctor about it…" he replied. "There's nothing I can really do…"

Albel frowned. It seemed that now was a good time to question Airyglyph's disgust for runology, but he kept his mouth shut. Everything had become blurry… but he forced himself to stay conscious until they arrived wherever they were going. The pain of his arm intensified even more but he held it in, waiting for a decent time to let it out.

Mother… father…

He winced.

"Nel…"

* * *

Albel growled as the sun peaked over the horizon, splashing light through his closed eyelids. He rolled away from the light before sitting up. The rest were sound asleep. He glanced over at Cliff, smirking when he saw the bruise on his face. The Glyphian groaned and sat up, feeling the bones in his back crack slightly. Thoughts of the night before lingered in his mind as he glanced over across the campsite to the red-haired woman who slept peacefully by the now burnt out fire.

It was hard to believe how upset she was last night…

He heard her stir and glanced over as the Aquarian spy sat up. She turned to face him and nodded in acknowledgement. She stood up and stumbled over to him, flopping down on the sand a mere two feet away. They gazed at each other for a long time, not making a sound. Finally, Albel sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Feeling… any better?" He asked. Nel nodded. "Good…" He mumbled. They were silent again, but as Albel shifted in his spot, Nel began to speak.

"I'm sorry about last night…" She murmured. Albel blinked and frowned.

"What for, woman?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed. He was still unsure himself what she was talking about. Nel grew quiet and looked away. Albel opened his mouth to speak when Fayt shifted under the sheets and sat up. Nel stood quickly and walked a few paces away, clearly aware of their teammates' beliefs and suspicions. Albel stood up as well and quickly packed up the sheets while Aquarian woman stepped further out onto the beach. Once Albel's work was done, he stood up straight and glanced over at the redhead, who continued to look out over towards the sea. He resisted the urge to sigh and stretched his sore muscles. He glanced over and smirked as Cliff began to stir, and winced at the pain that emitted from the large bruise his face. He knew that the worm wouldn't try anything stupid for a while. The rest of the group soon began to awake one at a time, muttering greetings to one another. Albel sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. The cool breeze from the ocean rushed past him, making him feel refreshed from the previous night.

The group soon began eating a breakfast of roasted fish that Fayt and Cliff so graciously caught. Peppita chased Roger around the sandy beach while Maria, Sophia and Mirage chatted happily. Adray… well he was napping… and Nel? Albel frowned and looked around. No sign of her… that was odd. The Glyphian shrugged it off lazily and took one of the fish that was roasting on a spit, letting his teeth sink into it. He watched in slight amusement as Mirage began to question the bruise on his face. He knew that Cliff wasn't one that could keep his mouth shut, but just watching him try was good enough for him.

"Don't tell me you walked into a palm tree!" the blonde woman groaned. Cliff scowled and straightened up.

"I did not!" He shouted. "Albel did it!"

All eyes shifted to the dark man, who simply shot a lazy smirk at them from behind his fish. "He was asking for it." He drawled. That dismissed their suspicions immediately and changed their conversation.

Breakfast soon began to end and Nel's fish was still sitting beside the fire. Fayt had asked Albel if he had seen where she went, but he replied with a shake of his head. The group began to pack up their own belongings and douse the fire. Fayt straightened up and turned to Albel.

"We should find Nel and bring her back." He explained. Albel simply replied with a 'bah' and jerked the spit with Nel's breakfast out of the ground.

"I think I know where she is…" He muttered before leaving the group. Fayt watched as Albel vanished from sight and smiled.

Cliff sauntered over, rubbing the bruise on his face. "He's a stubborn one, isn't he…" He muttered. Fayt laughed and nodded.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so crazy with your sex theories." He grinned. Cliff chuckled.

"He won't admit that he has feelings for her… at least not now…" he scratched the back of his head. "But does he really have to make it so obvious?" Fayt shrugged.

"Don't worry, It'll happen sooner or later."

* * *

Nel sat on the edge of the rock that hung over the water, gazing out into the distance. The wind rushed past her, sending shivers racking through her body.

And to think that she was seeing her friend only a few hours ago…

She sighed and closed her eyes. Everything was so confusing now… the past had returned and came flying right into her face, suffocating her.

"Huh… I had a feeling you'd come back here."

She turned to see Albel Nox sit down on the ledge beside her. "Here." He muttered, shoving the fish into her face. "Eat it before it gets cold."

Nel blinked and looked down at the cooked meal, then took it with a small thank you and began to eat. There was respectful silence between the two as both of them trailed off into their own thoughts.

"You were hoping he'd come again, huh?" He asked. Nel didn't reply. There was no need to. "I'm not sure if you were sleepwalking or what, but you have to realize that they're not real… they're either enemies or figments of your imagination. He glanced over at her. "Knowing you… it's probably the latter."

Nel scowled and hit Albel in the with her breakfast. "Watch it, maggot!" he snapped, catching her wrist. Nel gave him a triumphant smirk and tossed the remains of the fish into the water. There was the sound of a small plunk as it went under the surface and then silence.

Both Albel and Nel frowned. Not even the crashing of waves could be heard… they glanced down at the water to see that the surface had become completely flat all except for the slight ripple emitting from where the fish had fallen.

"What's… going on?" Nel suddenly asked. The water was now crystal clear. Albel growled and stood up, his hand almost immediately grasping the hilt of his katana. Nel stood up as well and peered down over the edge of the rock. Her eyes widened when a massive dark shadow sped through the water. Bubbles began to rise to the surface and waves began to churn.

"Stay back, you fool!" Albel called, grabbing her arm with his armored hand and jerking her back. They stumbled back even further as a massive sea creature burst out of the water high above them. It let out an ear-piercing screech as it swallowed the remains of Nel's breakfast whole.

"Holy shit!" Nel distinctly heard Albel say as the huge beast turned its head down and dived for them. Its mouth opened wide, making its razor sharp teeth even more visible. It let out another ear-piercing shriek, causing Nel to cringe in pain. It was so loud!

Then everything went silent. All she could hear was a high pitched ringing in her ears. She felt an arm wrap around her and pull her out of the way just as the giant sea creature crashed into the rock. She turned to see Albel Nox holding her close to him, his lips forming words, but nothing coming out. He scowled down at her almost angrily and did the same motions. Nel continued to stare up at him, completely confused by his actions.

Albel glared as he looked down at her. "What is your problem, woman!" he snapped. Nel continued to look at him with that same dumbstruck expression. His eyes widened in realization.

"You're deaf…" he said more to himself than to anyone. He couldn't blame her… the shrieking was so loud… and she had been directly under it… maybe that was its attack to slow its prey down.

He looked over at the creature who was shaking its head furiously to get itself out of the daze it was in. Albel clenched his teeth and took Nel's wrist. "Quit gawking, fool!" he cried as he ran down the slope and towards the group. He didn't have to run as fast as he thought, however, as he saw Cliff, Fayt and Maria springing up to them.

"What the hell is going on!" Cliff cried. Albel glared and gestured over his shoulder towards the maniac beast. He watched Cliff's eyes bulge as he swore.

"Why is it only coming now?" Maria asked over another screech.

"Believe it or not, I think it likes Cliff's cooking!" Cliff glared.

"Ha-ha… very funny, Nox!" The Klausian snapped. "How do we kill it?"

Albel waited for the cry to subside before replying. "No idea." He said, making Cliff lose his balance in shock. "All I know is that its huge, black, has razor sharp teeth that can cut through rocks, and that repulsive noise its making is one of its strengths over us." Fayt frowned.

"Why do you say that, Albel?" He questioned. Albel turned to scowl at the young leader.

"Nel got the full blast of it." He explained gravely. "She's deaf."

"Really…" Cliff raised an eyebrow. "I thought that she just lost her hearing from you barking at her all the time."

"If you wanna be fed to the overgrown fish over there, you could've asked!" Albel snarled, raising his gauntlet to strike. Maria stepped in between them before anything broke out.

"Let's just get the others to fight this thing." She said sharply, glaring at both of them. Albel merely glared back, but lowered his arm.

"Why wasn't there any warning?" Fayt finally asked. "There's usually at least a sign telling people to watch the water."

Cliff frowned. "Wait a minute… didn't Roger bring something like a sign in for us to burn?"

There was a pause between the four of them. **"ROGER!"**

The four of them dashed back for the camp, Nel following close behind.

TBC...

* * *

Yes… Done… finally… +dies right there+

I'm hoping to buy some Star Ocean manga soon… +drools+ too bad Albel doesn't show up until volume four.

And for my two page doujin… sorry I didn't get it up this week. I was dragged out of the house every day by my grandma, thus putting me WAAYYY behind schedule. T.T

Well, I'll see you people later. Can't wait for the AlNel fics


	9. Of Seafood and Desserts

WOOT! DONE! I am SOOO HAPPY!

I loved how this chapter turned out. I was stuck for a bit, but its done. I'm proud of it.

A couple scenes that I wrote even made me laugh. I'm sure you'll find them.

More mentioning of food. My apologies. I'm suffering from cabin fever… I'm still a little loopy. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 9: Of Seafood and Desserts**

Roger X. Huxley hummed to himself as he searched through Nel Zelpher's bags. He could only help but frown when he found none. Mirage had set all of her attention on trying to wake up Adray while Peppita and Sophia had pranced off somewhere, leaving him to go in for the kill. Unfortunately for him, Nel had created a new hiding place for her unmentionables, sending him through hell and back. It reminded him of a story that Fayt had explained about the 'Search For The Holy Grail'.

He sighed as he sat down beside the bag. "Where could Nel keep such a wonderful item?"

"And what wonderful item would that be, fool?"

Roger nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Albel's voice. He turned to see both the swordsman and the spy standing over him, a frown on both of their faces.

"Uh… it was… uhm…" His ramblings were cut short as he was lifted by his tail into the air.

"We'll be saving that beating for later." He said with pure evil in his voice. "You have a different use for us at the moment, maggot."

Cliff sauntered up to the boy, taking him from Albel's grasp. "Now, now… Albel you know that's not the way to treat a Menodix…" He dropped him to the ground, holding the brat's tail down with his foot.

"What did the sign say?" He said calmly. Roger blinked.

"What sign?" he asked. Cliff frowned and pointed over to the pile of ashes that was once their fire. "The one you so graciously chopped up yesterday…"

Roger scowled at the group, avoiding Albel's death glare in the process. "It was nothing!" He cried. "All it said was lake Latipsoh, home of the Antubis!" he then added "Whatever that is…" under his breath. Cliff raised an eyebrow.

"Antubis?" He frowned. "Was there anything else?" Roger pondered for a second.

"Some cartoony little snake thingy with a happy face." He replied. "I thought it was some weird doodle a kid left or something."

Albel grinned evilly. "Well I think you should know that we found the Antubis thingy you were speaking of…" He paused as a huge screech rang through the air. Albel turned as a huge black creature sped through the waters, coming up in front of the camp site. Roger looked in horror at the massive creature.

"Here's your doodle, maggot." He said just as calmly as before. The creature roared again, its sword-length fangs shining in the sunlight. Nel drew her daggers, Fayt unsheathed his sword, Maria had already aimed her gun, and Cliff and Mirage were ready to fight. Adray had somehow slept through the entire ordeal and Sophia and Peppita were still missing.

"What are the chances that the other two worms have been eaten?" Albel inquired to Fayt. The human frowned, the grip on his sword becoming tighter.

"We can't take any chances." He finally said. "Aim for the head and throat!" he called to the others. "Someone can try to get close to the belly!" Albel glanced over at Nel, knowing she hadn't heard a thing.

"Nel and I will take care of that!" He called. "Keep the overgrown worm distracted!" Fayt nodded and leapt at the beast. Albel smirked and dragged Nel towards where the belly of the creature might possibly be.

"C'mon, Zelpher." He said, pointing his sword at its gut. "I think you know what to do." Nel looked at the tip of his sword and nodded, drawing her blades to attack.

* * *

Albel sat in the infirmary quarters anxiously, waiting for the doctors to arrive. They had examined his left arm earlier and after a long debate, finally agreed that it could not stay with him. He hadn't been surprised with the outcome. All he could feel from that arm was pain, pain and a little more pain. He glared down at his once stronger arm and sighed. At least he was ambidextrous when it came to sword fighting. He sighed and flicked the bangs out of his face as the door opened. Woltar entered the room followed by several other doctors. Albel laid down on the hospital bed and closed his eyes, waiting patiently for the pain to arrive again. He felt a cloth cover his mouth followed by a strange smell. That was all he could remember.

* * *

"Luther…" 

Nel crept up to the blonde boy, a worried look on her face. Blue eyes met green as she came ever closer.

"What is it, Nel?" He asked. Nel bit her lip, bringing her hands up to her chest.

"He hasn't come back… its been two days…" she whispered. "Luther I think that he…"

Warm arms surrounded her as Luther pulled her close. "Hush, Nel… its okay…" he glanced down and smiled. "He's not dead…"

Nel looked up at him in confusion. "What?"

Luther smiled. "Call it a hunch… but I have a feeling that your friend is still alive…" he tilted her chin up towards him. "Trust me?" Nel smiled and nodded. Luther laughed and sat down on the grass, pulling Nel up beside him.

"Have faith, Nel…" he whispered as he ran his thumb across her cheek and over her lip. Nel nodded again.

"I will…"

* * *

The group gazed down at the now dead Antubis, a feeling of victory inside of them all. Albel glanced over at Nel, who was still oblivious to Roger's repetitive 'can you hear me now?' 

Albel glanced down at the ever infuriating Roger, frowning at him when he saw how far under her he really was. A little blood tricked down the Menodix's nose, forcing Albel to kick him away. The steel-toe boot that he wore caused Roger's nose to bleed even more as he fell beside the Antubis.

"Bah… stupid maggot…" he growled as he sheathed the crimson scourge Nel looked over at him quickly before heading back towards Adray, who was still sound asleep.

"Well neither Sophia nor Peppita were in there." Fayt said with relief. Albel turned to glare.

"Unless this monster has some extremely powerful stomach acid." He pointed out. Fayt winced.

"Are you always so pessimistic?" Cliff asked with a frown. Albel shrugged and sauntered away.

"I'm being realistic, fools." He replied lazily. "Don't get your hopes up." He walked back over towards the campsite to see Nel crouching beside Adray with a frown. She soon looked in his ears and her eyes widened in surprise. Albel, now curious to what keep Adray asleep all this time, crouched down beside her, muttering things about it being earwax or something. His eyebrows raised, now quite surprised at what he had done as well.

Growling, Albel picked up a twig and stuck it in Adray's ear. He pulled out a huge wad of seaweed and smirked.

"HEY MAGGOT! Wake up, you fool!" Adray's eyes shot open and he leapt into the air. Albel sat back wit a satisfied smirk and Nel covered her mouth as she tried to stop her laughing. Mirage, who had just arrived, looked at the older man in bewilderment.

"Why on Elicoor did you have seaweed in your ears?" She asked. Adray chuckled as he pulled the seaweed out of the other ear.

"To get some decent sleep." He replied. "Peppita's lullabies aren't the most melodic if you know what I mean."

Everyone cringed and silently agreed with the old man. Peppita's voice was annoying as it was, but when she sang… it was like a banshee with a sore throat.

Albel sighed and stood up, letting his expression return to its cold self.

"We should just go while its still morning. He said lazily. "Someone can take care of Zelpher until she gets her hearing back.

Cliff stepped up and turned to the group.

"All in favor of Albel taking care of Nel say 'I'!"

Albel winced as everyone raised their hands, all declaring the same thing. He sighed and crossed his arms, glancing at the girl standing behind him.

"Hey what's everyone talking about?"

Everyone turned as Sophia and Peppita ran up holding bags of blueberries and aquaberries.

"Were you guys torturing Roger again?" Sophia asked with a frown. "I could hear his screams halfway across the beach!

Everyone opened their mouths to reply, but quickly shut them. Fayt smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Roger's alive... he just got on Albel's bad side."

"Hey don't put all the blame on me!"

* * *

"Damnit…" 

Albel cursed as he threw away the piece of paper and pulled out another one. He glanced down at his bandaged arm sadly before trying again to write. The ink in the quill splotched occasionally to the point where his writing was once again illegible. The exasperated Glyphian gritted his teeth and crumpled up the paper, throwing it across the room.

"How am I supposed to tell Nel I'm alright if I can't even WRITE TO HER!" he cried. He glanced down at his burned arm and felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Why… what went wrong?" he asked himself. His eyes closed. He wanted to tell her everything… everything that happened to him… but…

His eyes opened again and he understood. What happened wasn't important. Just telling her he was okay was enough for now.

Snatching another piece of paper, he flattened it out on the table and wrote in big bold letters:

_Nel_

_I am okay._

_Albel._

Albel smiled to himself and after letting the ink dry, carefully folded up the parchment and ran to find his carrier falcon. The bird, as usual, was in Woltar's office, watching over the room as if it was his kingdom. Albel walked in and whistled, raising his right hand. The bird flew down on his hand, glancing at him questioningly.

"Take this to Nel…" he instructed slowly. "Please…" he added in a strained voice. He never knew why, but it felt like this bird could sense his thoughts and feelings. When things were urgent, he would move faster. He was one strange bird, Albel could give him that.

The bird glanced down at the parchment in his fingers and clasped it tightly. Albel smiled and led him to the window, opening it up. Immediately the bird took flight, speeding off into the distance. Albel watched it fly towards the wall and sighed.

"Wait for me, Nel… please…"

* * *

Nel bit her lip as she paced back and forth in front of the hole in the wall. She had decided to come every day from now on, two chocolate bananas at hand in case he came. Nel ended up eating both and walking home every evening to have supper. 

She sighed as she bit into her banana, eating it slowly. "Albel…" she murmured to herself. "Please be alive…"

The screech of a falcon brought her out of her depression. She looked upwards, a look of surprise on her face. The bird cocked its head to the side, examining the girl closely. Once satisfied, it flew down and landed on her arm. Nel noticed the parchment in its talons and soon grew excited.

Putting both bananas in one hand, she gently tugged at the paper, making sure it was for her. The bird released it and glanced over at the chocolate banana curiously. Nel smiled and let it taste it. It had a quick nibble and ruffled its feathers and rested on her arm as she looked over the parchment. She unfolded it, and seeing the letters, smiled happily.

He was alive! She had never been so relieved! She stroked the falcon in thanks as it prepared to fly back.

"Wait!" Nel said as she pulled a piece of cloth out of her pocket. Placing the banana in the middle, she tied a knot at the top and let the falcon try it out.

"I hope its not to heavy…" she said gently. The bird made a hissing sound in reassurance and took flight, carrying the dessert away.

"I know how much you like those…" She whispered to herself.

* * *

The group left the beach later that morning, a couple of them carrying bags of dried fish. Nel eventually got her hearing back, slowly but surely. It had returned fully by late afternoon. Roger stayed at the back, avoiding Albel and Nel who were scouting as they headed to the next village. 

"Great…" Albel muttered as he killed another monster. "No thanks to that Antubis thingy… all these monsters feel like bugs." Nel laughed as she sheathed her blades.

"Be happy you got to fight something like that today." She replied. Albel huffed.

"Yeah right!" he shot back. "All we got to do was dissect its stomach to see if those two worms were there or not!" Nel frowned.

"You sure as hell seemed to have problems with the tail…"

"Shut up, maggot."

"And the tidal waves…"

"Did you not hear me?"

"And its foot…"

"Zelpher, for the love of all that is seafood, SHUT UP!"

Nel laughed as she ran ahead, an extremely pissed off Albel chasing her. She was soon stopped by another oversized crab.

"Speaking of seafood…" she began, drawing her blades. Albel sighed and pulled out the scourge and charged at the beast.

"Say, Albel!" Nel called as she slashed at one of the heavily armored legs. "While we're on the topic of food, what was your favourite treat when you were little?"

Albel was slightly surprised by Nel's conversation as he fought against the claws. "What brought this, up?" he asked back as he ducked away from one of its measly attacks.

"Hunger." Nel replied.

Albel smirked. "Typical fool…" he muttered under his breath

"I heard that!" the Aquarian cried as she ran under the stomach and towards its face. She came up in front of Albel and stabbed at the opening between the two beady eyes. "Now answer my question!"

Albel sighed as he sliced between the pincers, eventually decapitating the arm with his gauntlet. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious!" She laughed. "Was it flan?"

"Believe it or not, No." he replied, stabbing at the head once again. Nel raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

Nel took one side while Albel took the other, severing each leg and forcing it to collapse. They met each other at the other side of the crab, facing one another.

"Chocolate bananas." He replied lazily. "Are you happy now, woman?"

Nel's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" Albel nodded and sheathed his sword.

"What's your problem, wench?" he asked with a scowl. Nel shook her head, escaping the daze she was in.

"You just… reminded me of someone…" she replied. Albel smirked.

"Likewise, fool…"

Fayt and Cliff caught up with the other two and glanced down at the crab.

"I don't know about you guys…" Cliff grumbled. "But I don't think we need anymore sea food."

* * *

Albel was awoken by a rapping sound on his window. Glancing over he noticed his carrier falcon on the window sill, hissing to get in. Albel's eyes widened and he rushed over, quickly unlatching it and swinging the glass panes aside. The bird fluttered in, dropping a bundle into his hand and came to a stop shoulder. Albel ignored the bird and walked over to the desk in his room. Placing it down, he fumbled with the knot until it came loose. The cloth fell open revealing the chocolate banana that Nel had sent. 

Albel felt a smile spread to his face as he lifted up the dessert by the stick. "Typical Nel…" he laughed.

Sticking the banana in his mouth, he flipped open a jar with his falcon's treats in them and fed them to the bird. Once satisfied, the falcon flitted out the window. Albel smiled and ate his treat in peace, excited to see Nel again.

TBC…

* * *

YAY! I'm glad its done…Cute ending I think… Albel gets his chocolate banana in the end. Lol. 

Sorry again for the long wait. I hope this makes up for it!


	10. Recovery

Yes, yes, long wait, I know… but its DONE! I had temporary writers block on this. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Recovery**

"Why does this always end up happening to us?"

Nel sighed as she rested against the side of the hole. She and Albel had been scouting further ahead after the crab incident and had soon found themselves in a hole a good twenty feet deep. Albel sighed and rested on the other side of the pit.

"Well its too perfect to be created by a creature…" he mumbled as he ran a hand over the wall. "It's too perfect…"

Nel ran a hand through her hair. "Fate has got it in for the two of us…"

"Oh give it a rest, woman." The Elicoorian snapped. "I don't like this any more than you do… but there's no way we can get out of here without help."

Nel sighed. "Sorry… I just hate these kinds of places…"

Albel stood up and walked to the center of the pit, glancing straight up. "Well I have to admit… you're right… we seem to be the only ones that end up in these situations. He then grinned. "Maybe your Apris has it in for us." He laughed as he turned to her.

"Oh?" Nel raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't think your god likes us being together." He replied lazily.

Nel stood up and walked toward him. "When did you come up with this deduction?" she asked in an amused tone. Albel chuckled and turned towards her.

"A couple minutes ago…" He laughed. "But you have to admit… I make a good point."

Nel smiled and shrugged. "Its possible… but I don't think Apris would leave me with a punishment so cruel…" She laughed as she dodged Albel's gauntlet and moved back against the wall. She was surprised, however, to find a strong pair of hands grip her arms tightly Albel loomed over her, his red eyes gazing above her head towards the wall.

"Does it ever feel like someone you've known all your life and lost is right there in front of you?" he asked calmly. Nel opened her mouth to question him, but a small chuckle escaped his lips first. "Heh… what am I talking about? Of course… you even see them."

"A-Albel?" Nel managed to say. She tilted her head up shyly. "What do you mean?"

Albel sighed. "You…" He closed his eyes and laughed bitterly. "You really do look like her…" he pulled back, gazing at her face solemnly. "I hate you for that…" With that, he turned and moved to the other side of the hole, sitting down across from her and going quiet.

He still remembered it… he remembered the screams… he remembered the clashing of steel… he remembered her face when she…

His eyes closed tight as he forced the memory in the back of his mind.

"Albel? Nel? Are you down there?"

Both heads turned up to see Cliff's silhouette. "Hey, you guys! We were wondering where you disappeared to!"

Albel crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Maggots…"

* * *

Albel ran through the fields as fast as he could, trying to catch Nel while he still had the chance. His arm had gotten a prosthetic built into it. He could move it around like a normal arm, but it wasn't built for the fine arts of writing and such. 

He tested out the weight of his arm as he ran, quite satisfied with the make. It was made of a light alloy steel so that he wouldn't lose his balance. It wasn't completely finished yet… they had extra things to do… the area where flesh and metal combined was wrapped up in bandages, making it not look as gruesome as it seemed.

He spotted the tree and the hole beside it and a smile spread across his face.

"Nel…"

His speed only increased as he neared the wall. He skidded to a halt and plopped down onto the ground, coming face-to-face with an overwhelmingly happy Nel.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Albel smiled gently, using his right hand to wipe them away. His eyes moved to her shoulder when he noticed something strange.

An odd mark… no… his eyes widened. A rune…

"You got branded…" he breathed, tracing a finger lightly over the symbol. Nel winced, cupping her hand over the mark.

"Its still a little tender… I just got it yesterday…" she explained. Albel nodded in understanding. Her eyes moved down to the bandages starting above his elbow and further down to the prosthetic. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my god… Albel…" Her mortified green eyes came up to meet his calm red ones. Albel smiled a bit.

"I'm okay… it just needs some adjusting and I'll be fine…" he reassured her. Nel bit her lip and nodded.

"I never thought that… I mean…" Her eyes closed. "How did it happen?"

"It was severely burnt…" he replied. "It needed to be amputated…" Nel nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Albel…" she murmured. Albel blinked.

"For what?" He asked. "None of this was your doing, Nel… it was fate…" he then smiled. "Thanks for the chocolate banana though."

Nel bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. "You scared the SHIT out of me, Albel!" She cried. "If you do that again, I'll blow your brains out!"

Albel smiled at Nel tenderly through the hole. "Nel… I'm going to try again." He suddenly said. Nel blinked, surprised by the sudden change of subject.

"Try what again, Albel?" she asked. The Glyphian grinned and patted the wall.

"Well since I'm taller now… I could probably get over this pretty easily…"

Nel's eyes immediately widened. "Albel, no!" She cried. "You're dead if you're caught over here! You should know that more than anyone!" Albel huffed and stood up.

"You think I really care? He asked hotly as he grabbed hold of a crack in the rock. "I'm getting over to you if it's the last thing I do!"

Albel was quite impressed at how well the metal arm held out. He could get used to this… A determined grin spread over his face as he reached for the next hold.

"Albel Nox!"

Albel felt his hold slip as he fell to the ground. He groaned and glanced up, seeing a soldier running towards him. He glanced over towards the hole and saw that Nel was long gone. A satisfied smile reached his lips before he sat up and turned towards the Glyphian soldier.

"What in the seven layers of hell were you doing, Lord Albel?" The soldier cried. "Climbing over the wall to the Aquarian side? That's suicide!"

Albel shrugged. "Bored… nothing better to do…" he muttered. The soldier frowned down at him with a look of disapproval before continuing.

"You're needed back in Aquaria to finish getting your arm fitted." He explained. "Count Woltar expects you to be there right this instant."

Albel sighed as he stood up and followed the soldier away from the border. He glanced back at the wall one last time to see Nel peeking out nervously.

Happiness now gone, he trudged back to the castle. It had been a week since his father's funeral. The only reason his mood had lightened any that day was knowing that he was going to get to see Nel again.

His eyes closed. He had thought about telling her about the death of his father… but she had worried too much already. He didn't want her to grieve over him… or any of his losses…

He wanted her to smile…

His eyes closed as he made his way through the castle doors and through the many corridors to his destination.

"Let's just get this over with…" he muttered to Woltar as he sat himself down.

* * *

"So that was a hole made by a trapper?" Albel asked with pure irritation. Fayt sighed and nodded. Albel's eye twitched. "Then why the hell was it in the middle of the path?" 

"Plot device." Peppita piped up. "It happens all the time." Albel scowled.

"You've been reading those Star Ocean comics again haven't you…" He said darkly. Peppita frowned.

"So what if I was!" She shot back. Fayt sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"Come on, guys… we're nearing the next town… can you just… be quiet for the rest of the trip?"

"Bah… fine with me…" Albel growled as he straightened up. "Keep Panzerotti out of my face."

"Its PEPPITA!"

Nel could only chuckle to herself as they continued towards the small town. It would be nice to sleep in a bed for a change… they had been sleeping outside for almost a fortnight now. Her smile spread even more as she watched Albel and Peppita arguing ahead of her. She hadn't been this amused for a while.

"Pisquali."

"Peppita!"

"Soufflé…"

"Peppita!"

"Pepper face."

"PEPPITA!"

"Damn it, Macaroni… why does your name have to sound like food? I'm starved!"

"Why you…" Albel smirked as he dodged one of Peppita's bangles. Cliff sighed and stepped in between them.

"Now c'mon you two… the last thing we really need right now is more fighting." Peppita glanced over her shoulder, her eyes going wide.

"OHMYGOD IT'S A PMS-ING MIRAGE CHARGING STRAIGHT FOR YOU!" Cliff's face paled and he charged ahead into full sprint, catching up with the scouting members up ahead. Albel and Peppita glanced at one another with blank stares.

"What's his problem?" Albel asked. Peppita shrugged as if nothing happened.

"Beats me…" She replied innocently. And with that, the two continued walking as if nothing had taken place between them. Nel chuckled and shook her head. His personality just then seemed so unlike him, and yet at the same time, suited him perfectly. He was known for taunting others to the point of insanity, just as Peppita was famous for. She had guessed that Albel had found a slight respect for the younger girl in her ability to drive anyone up the wall.

"Oi, what's with the daydreaming, maggot?"

Nel was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by the one she was thinking about. She glanced over to her left where Albel had fallen into stride with her.

"Fool." Albel continued, crossing his arms. "You were so out of it you didn't even notice Roger look up your skirt. He was ready to grope you if he was just left there."

Nel felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment for realizing how ignorant she had been as her thoughts trailed off. She glanced over at Albel, but stayed quiet, causing Albel to frown.

"Geez, you must be sick or something. You didn't even tell me off for picking on Pisqualli."

"PEPPITA!"

"Shaddup!"

Nel sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing." She replied quietly. "Just thinking about stuff…" Albel wasn't pleased with her answer.

"You're thinking a little TOO much." He growled. "In case you haven't noticed, we're just reaching the village now."

"Hey, has anyone seen Roger? Maria called from behind. Nel watched in surprise as Albel picked up his pace and continued on ahead of them. She thought back to what Albel said earlier and her eyes widened in shock.

"He didn't…" She breathed. "Albel get back here!"

* * *

Nel ran home quickly, her head and heart feeling loads lighter with the newfound information. She ran through the castle halls until she arrived in the courtyard where young Luther was reading. 

"LUTHER!"

Sapphire eyes looked up just as the boy was embraced and tackled to the ground. He glanced up at the young crimson blade in surprise, unsure of what to think of this attack. "N-Nel?" He choked. She smiled happily as she pushed herself off of him, letting the young blonde sit up.

"You were right, Luther!" Nel exclaimed. "He's alive! He lost an arm, but he's alive!" Luther seemed quite shocked by the news, but soon smiled back.

"I'm happy for you, Nel." He said, patting her head. Nel glanced down, realizing she was still sitting on Luther's legs.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She hastily said as she tried to stand up. She was shocked, however, to feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back down. Her back was pressed against his ribs and his chin rested in the crook of her neck. Nel, just starting to go through puberty, was thoroughly aware that this was an awkward and embarrassing situation for most people. "L-Luther?" she stammered. A soft chuckle came from the thirteen-year-old as he continued to hold her.

"Don't try to run away." He said. "I've had to spend the last week watching you mope around, worrying over your friend's health. Now you are going to spend some time with me and be happy for once in your life. Got it?"

Nel nodded hesitantly, noting that he sounded much more mature than he usually did. She glanced over, relieved to see the same childish grin plastered on Luther's face.

"Shall we play?" He asked with a laugh. Nel smiled and nodded.

* * *

Queen Romeria had not expected this… especially at this time… 

She glanced down warily at the massive blade held to her throat and closed her eyes. "I guess it was inevitable." She sighed. Her eyes opened to meet with a pair of stunning blue eyes and a calm smile.

"You evaded this situation last time… but you are not hiding her again."

"And you expect me to just hand her over?" She pressed with a frown. Luther pulled his blade back and frowned down at the queen.

"Do not forget that I created you. I created Nel for my own purposes. She is mine and there is nothing you will do that will stop me from taking her back."

The queen sighed. "You probably have a better chance of knowing where she is than I do." Luther chuckled and turned away.

"If she so happens to pass through here, you are to keep her at bay and inform me." He looked over his shoulder. "You wouldn't want me to accidentally delete this whole kingdom… would you?"

The queen remained silent as Luther walked out of the throne room. She had kept Nel in hiding the first time… but what now? She closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Nel…"

* * *

TBC… 

KYAA! Sorry for the late update! I was REALLY busy with the fanfiction contest!

But that's done and out of the way. Have a happy Easter, yo!

Goes to make some anime easter eggs+


	11. Ugly

FINALLY! I've been dying to finish this chap! This one was just… cute I guess… X.x Kill me if you wish… but the ending I enjoyed…

WARNING: HINT OF LUTHER/NEL!

**Chapter 11: Ugly**

"Maggot."

"Jerk."

"Cerise."

"Flan."

"Worm."

"Fool."

"Hey! You can't use one of my insults!" Albel barked, sitting up in his bed. Nel shrugged slightly.

"What's it matter?"

"It's cheating." He shot back, thoroughly irritated by the woman. Nel chuckled.

"Relax. It was just a game."

"Yes, but what fun is it if I don't win?" The Glyphian asked with a frown. Nel gaped before taking her pillow and throwing it at him.

"Albel Nox, you are the most selfish, inconsiderate piece of scum I've ever met!" She cried. Albel grinned as he caught the pillow, tossing it back to her.

"That's much better!" He laughed. "I finally have some challenge, you despicable fool."

"Your fighting must have been pathetic if you lost to Fayt!" Nel shot back. Albel scowled, but fired one right back in her face.

"You must be really desperate for a man if you risked your ass to save those two worms from Airyglyph!"

"Should I really be asking you about men, Nox?"

"Well you can hardly call yourself a woman, Zelpher…"

"You look like a cross-dresser!"

"You're just flat out ugly!"

Nel hesitated for a moment, glancing away before coming up with a reply. "You're an anorexic, skinny bastard!"

Albel, however, caught her moment of hesitation. Had he hit a sore spot? She had never gotten upset when he had called her ugly before. Then again… he had never called her ugly.

He glanced over silently, wondering if Nel was going to try and provoke him again. To his surprise, Nel had rolled over so her back was to him. He opened his mouth, but closed it again, shutting his eyes in the process.

He was a fool…

& & & & &

Albel ran towards the wall as fast as his legs could carry him. His arm was now in tip-top shape and his hopes had risen after his father's funeral. Turns out his father had left behind his journals for him to read along with the Crimson Scourge for Albel. Unfortunately, the blade was still in the Urssa Lava Caves and nobody dared to retrieve it.

He plopped down in front of the wall, smiling at the Aquarian on the other side. "Hey."

"Hey…" Nel's face looked unusually pale. Albel's smile faded when he heard her distraught voice.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Nel shook her head. "Oh…"

There was silence for a moment before Nel spoke up again.

"Albel… do you think I'm ugly?"

Albel froze. What? Why was Nel asking a question like this? It's not like she ever complained about her looks. He glanced down at her, noticing her sad face.

"Where did this come from, Nel?" he asked softly. Nel averted her gaze, soon finding a small rock in the wall quite interesting. "Nel." Albel urged, placing a hand on her shoulder. Nel flinched and Albel recoiled, apologizing quietly.

"Some girls…" Nel started. "Some girls that are in the crimson blade training with me…" She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "They've been picking on me lately…" Her eyes closed as she blinked unshed tears away. "They keep calling me things, saying I'm ugly and hopeless… that REAL girls are much more accepted in the crimson blade." Her eyes opened again. "I'm not that ugly, am I?"

Albel was shocked. THAT ugly! What in the seven hells was she talking about! She wasn't ugly at all! "Hmph… the maggots are just trying to get to you." Albel growled. Nel glanced up in question. "You probably surpass those idiots in everything. They're just trying to drag you down." He smiled. "Don't listen to their lies. You're anything but ugly."

For the first time that day, a small smile spread on Nel's face. "What do you think of me anyway?" Nel finally asked. Albel glanced up, blushing slightly.

"Well you're nice… funny… talented… smart… stubborn… but not as stubborn as me." He grinned, causing Nel to laugh. "You're strong, clever… really pretty…" He added quietly. Nel blinked.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Albel replied with a blush. "But I can tell you that you're the best friend I ever had."

Nel smiled warmly, her cheeks turning slightly pink from his words. "Well… you, Albel… you're funny, smart and caring. You're the toughest and bravest person I've ever met… along with one of the nicest." She failed to mention that she thought he was cute. But then again, what girl in their right mind would? Tomboy or not, you keep your mouth shut. Albel laughed lightly, proud for cheering his friend up.

Nel glanced at the position of the sun and cursed. "Oh no! I have to go back for dinner now!" She whined. Albel nodded his head in understanding.

"Go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, shooing her away. Nel paused and glanced over.

"Oh Albel… there's something I want to tell you." Albel glanced at her through the hole and leaned forward.

"What is it?" He asked with a frown. Nel smiled and bent down, letting her head go through the hole so that she was able to whisper in Albel's ear.

Instead, however, she moved over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She pulled back quickly and ran back to Aquaria, waving behind her. Little did she know that the one little kiss had turned Albel redder than her own crimson hair. He watched her leave before heading back to his own kingdom, a grin plastered on his face all the way back.

& & & & &

Nel had left before Albel had woken up the next morning. He had awoken to find her bed empty and her daggers still on the nightstand. The group had planned on staying here for a couple days to get some supplies along with some decent rest. Nel must have gone shopping or something. It had to be something where she didn't need her daggers… what other logical reason was there?

Albel had soon gotten dressed, strapping his sword to his side as well. He had decided to himself that today would be a day to either train or kill something… preferably the latter. He also preferred the latter when it came to either killing monsters or people. Not that he was a sick murderer or anything… but he had cut down too many monsters recently. Maybe there was a rapist of some sorts he could slay for the heck of it.

He sighed and shrugged to himself as he finished adjusting his gauntlet and heading downstairs to the main lobby to head out. His crimson gaze scanned over the people until he caught sight of the blue haired boy sitting at a table near the window.

"Hey, Leingood…" Albel started, walking over. "Where is everyone?" He asked, trying not to sound concerned for anyone in particular. Fayt glanced up at him, giving him a knowing look.

"If by 'everyone' you mean 'Nel', she went out a while ago. She didn't say where she was going though…"

Albel scowled at the earthling, but didn't bother to reply. Instead he walked out of the building without question, leaving the stunned boy behind. Nel was in a foul mood today and the chances were it was his fault.

Not that he was going to apologize! Of course he wouldn't! He would never apologize to that woman!

He would simply find a way to make her come back quietly without bloodshed…

…which meant that he would more than likely have to knock her out.

The Glyphian groaned and ran a hand through his hair as he headed down the road. His crimson gaze scanned the heads of the people in the town, frowning when he saw no sign of red.

"Bloody woman…" he hissed. "Where the hell could you have gone?"

He continued out of the town, glancing at buildings where she might possibly have gone to visit. Nel was still nowhere to be seen.

He paused as a thought crossed his mind. What if Nel had been caught in the middle of a brawl? He knew Nel was tough, but she could easily get knocked out by toxic gasses. That was one of her weak spots as a spy. He had learned about it on their travels when Cliff sprayed her with his cologne. She had been out for three days afterward.

She could easily be kidnapped by those bastards then! What if they had their way with her and just dumped her body off somewhere unceremoniously! Even worse… what if they just kept her afterward!

"Snap out of it, Nox…" He hissed to himself. There was no point in panicking. That wouldn't get him any closer to finding her. He paused as another thought crossed his path.

What if all that happened… and Roger was the one to find her!

His face paled and he soon felt queasy. "Oh shit…"

& & & & &

Nel headed home later that night, her spirits a lot higher than they were before. Albel was always able to make her feel better… it was amazing what he could do with just a few simple words!

She headed back home, a bright smile on her face. Even with Albel gone, she still had Luther to talk to.

"Speaking of which… where is he anyway?" She asked herself with a frown. Her eyes scanned the courtyard quickly, her frown deepening when she found he wasn't there. Sure enough, realization popped into her head.

"Oh! He must be at dinner already!" She said happily. Every so often, the blonde boy would come and eat with her at dinner. That was the main explanation for why he wasn't in the courtyard at this time.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the little Zelpher brat."

Nel spun around to see the same girls from the crimson blade training standing in the courtyard, clad in their skimpy versions of the uniforms. The head girl, named Lina, who had her long blonde hair tied back, crossed her arms as she sneered at the young Aquarian. She was thirteen, just a couple months younger than Luther, along with the other two girls that followed her. Nel frowned as she looked over at the three girls, her hands reaching for nonexistent daggers.

"Why are you here?" Nel asked quietly. Lina smirked and flicked some hair out of her face.

"To see Luther of course." She drawled. "I've come to accept his date offer."

This reply left Nel confused. Date? Luther never seemed to have any interest in dating or girls. Then again… she only did see him once or twice a day. It was possible that he had other things to do. His life didn't revolve around her, and she accepted that fact.

"Well don't let me stop you…" Nel said calmly as she turned around to take a detour.

"What's going on here?"

Nel froze and looked up. Luther now stood in front of her, wearing casual Aquarian attire. His soft blue eyes stared down at her curiously, making her slightly uneasy.

"Oh… uhh… Lina's here to accept the date offer you gave her…" Nel said quietly. Luther continued to stare down at her curiously, his face showing confusion.

"Date? But I never asked her on a-"

"Hey there, Luther!" The blonde called happily. Her friends stood behind her, whispering and giggling happily. "Don't mind that ugly little girl there. She's just an in the way fan girl of yours. Come talk with us!"

Nel winced at the words thrown at her, glancing up to see Luther's eyes flash with something she had never seen before. Nel soon recognized that same burning flicker that she saw in Albel's eyes.

He was angry…

"You're right…" Luther said calmly. "There is an ugly girl in my way…" Nel winced as she felt his hands grasp her arms tightly, suddenly spinning her around to face the girls. Step by step, Luther led the redhead towards the three crimson blade, his grip still firm. It wasn't until he was face to face with Lina that he spoke again. "I suggest you move, bitch."

No doubt was there shock on Lina's face, along with Nel's. Luther NEVER swore or got angry! Lina's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in horror. Luther continued to glare at her, the anger intensifying.

"Move!"

The three girls stepped aside, giving the two of them room to pass. Luther stopped and looked over his shoulder, his arms still securely around Nel. "If you ever treat Nel like that again, I'll make sure that you regret it."

Nel found herself carted away once again, down hallways and corridors until they were a good distance away from them. But at the same time, they weren't heading to the dining room either.

"Uhh… Luther this isn't the right way to the dining room." Nel began as they turned yet another corner. Luther stopped, his bangs shielding his eyes.

"I know…" he whispered. Nel looked up at him nervously, twisting her body around to face him.

"Then… why are we…" the girl found herself silenced as she was pushed into the wall, two arms at either side of her head, palms pressed to the stone.

"Because I want you, Nel…" Luther breathed, finally looking at her. His eyes seemed to hold pain as he gazed at her, his face showing strain. Nel blushed as he bent down, his hands lightly touching her hair and bringing her head forward.

"I'm sorry about what they said to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you earlier… just don't listen to them… okay?" His face was a mere inches from hers now, and she could feel his breath on her face. "You're not ugly, Nel… you're the opposite of ugly… their words mean nothing!"

Nel gazed at his face, his eyes showing yet another thing that she had never seen before. "Luther…" She reached out and touched one of his cheeks. "Luther, are you crying?"

The blonde closed his eyes, shaking his head quickly before opening them again to smile at her. It was then that Nel realized the closeness between them. Luther gazed down at her warmly, his face unconsciously coming closer to hers. Their noses were just barely touching when the blonde boy pulled back, looking away.

"No… it's not the right time yet…" He whispered, more to himself than to her. "But the next time those girls start causing you trouble, tell me, okay?"

"Huh?" Nel blinked, surprised by the sudden mood swing. "S-sure… "

There was a small pause as Luther smiled down at Nel. "Oh, right! Dinner should be starting soon, right?" He took her hand and pulled her off the wall. "We should go!"

& & & & &

Nel Zelpher rested at the edge of the village in a quiet, secluded area surrounded by trees and rocks. Her sudden mood swing had sent her wandering aimlessly around the area, eventually finding this empty place to stop and think. Her argument with Albel was still quite fresh in her mind as his voice dragged up so many others from long ago.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Nel…"_

_"You're nice… talented… funny… stubborn… not as stubborn as me though."_

_"You're the opposite of ugly!"_

_"You're the best friend I've ever had."_

_"Their words mean NOTHING!"_

"I'm so stupid…" She whimpered, clutching her head. "Why does all of this have to come up whenever he's around!"

_"I'm getting over to your side no matter what!"_

"Zelpher?"

Nel was dragged out of her nostalgia at the sound of that ever familiar voice. Her eyes traveled to the direction of the sound where a weary looking Albel Nox now stood. Despite seeming quite composed, his breathing seemed heavier than normal and his face showed a look of relief.

"Nox?" She blinked. "What brings you here?"

"Bah… you were all depressed when I last saw you." He said sharply as he walked towards her. "I'm just making sure that you don't try anything stupid, that's all." With that he sat down beside her, resting against the cool rock. Nel smiled to herself, looking up at the trees above.

"What brought you to talk to an ugly worm such as myself?" She inquired, finally glancing over at him.

"You're not ugly, okay?"

Okay… that totally threw her off. That was one of the last statements she expected out of him. Well… it was less likely of him to say something like: 'I think that Cliff is a sexy maggot.' But that was getting WAAYYY off the target! Either way, she could not help but gawk at his quick and sudden reaction to her question. Albel, noticing her stare, scowled and blushed slightly.

"I didn't mean it when I said you were ugly…" he muttered. "I mean you're not pretty either, but compared to that Sophia maggot, you're…" He quickly shut up and tried to find another way to not compliment her. "Besides, its not like you see many guys drooling over you either…" Of course, this wouldn't be true if it weren't for Albel shooting death glares at any maggots that dare even think up fantasies of her while walking alongside her as they walked through town.

Of course, by now, Nel was in hysterics at Albel's attempts to cheer her up. She knew he was never good at it, but this was to die for! Albel turned and shot a scowl at her.

"What is it, maggot?" He snapped. "This is what I get for running around town trying to find you!" Thoughts of Roger finding her once again invaded his mind and he growled. "Fine, I'll go then." He growled as he stood up. He was surprised, though, when Nel caught his arm, forcing him to stop.

"I'm sorry, Albel…" She said between small giggles. "It's just seeing you trying to cheer me up… it's not like you…" She smiled up at him apologetically, still hugging his arm. "You can stay if you want. It's your choice…"

Albel glanced down at the still smiling woman and sighed, letting himself sit down again beside her.

"You're a lot of trouble, you know that?"

"Sadly, yes."

Silence… lots of it.

"You're still an anorexic skinny bastard."

"And you're still a despicable fool."

The two smiled, both realizing that they were now on good terms again.

Well… as close as you can get with those two…

TBC…

More luther nel… what can I say? XP Apologies!

This chap is longer than the average 2300 word. Its about 3000 without the head and footnotes. You're lucky butts today XD

The next chap won't be up for a while… exams and all X.x

Until then!


End file.
